The Demon in another is my brother
by Clover715
Summary: A young girl is found by team 8 and they bring her to Konoha after she tells them she is visting a friend,But what is her real reason for coming, and why does she cry to herself at night? NaruHina GaaraOC
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me for spelling!**

* * *

She ran away as fast as she could, away from all the people who ever tried to hurt her. No one loved her; she had no family and didn't want any one from where she once came from to know where she was going. If only they knew that she was headed for a country that was out of bounds and forbidden to go to. As she ran through the trees that would lead her to salvation she could feel hot tears forming around her eyes.

'_Why am I crying? I HATE THEM, they hated me!' _her emotions were unsteady. She could be angry one second and sad the next. She hated her village but at the same time she knew she would miss them. _'But what am I going to miss? The constant beatings? The threats? The taunts? There was no hope for me there, but I know I can find it somewhere else. I know where I may still have hope with someone else who feels the same sort of pain as I do, unless they don't feel this way.' _Her running then began to slow down. _'What if he doesn't understand how I'm feeling? OF COURSE HE DOESN'T! NO BODY DOES!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she fell to her knees and grasped her head as she looked up to the sky. "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME! THIS…pain of loneliness that no one but me can endure. If he….my 'brother'….if I cant confide in him then I can confide in no one." She stood up and looked around to see if anyone was near her. After making sure that she wasn't being followed with just her normal vision she began to run through the woods with the moon lighting her way.

'_Thankfully it's not a full moon tonight!' _she kept telling herself as she jumped up into the trees leaping from one to the other. _'At least it's bright out, I hate the dark so much. To think, I was born in the darkness and I fear it so much. ANOTHER REASON TO HATE THIS PLACE!' _

After running for a majority of the night she had finally made it to the edge of the woods where her exit was, and there it was. She slowly approached a tall wall that looked to have no end. It was the border of her land, but she didn't know how, or why for that matter, it was so tall. Birds didn't even fly over it! She stared up at it as she got closer, but when she was close enough to touch the wall she looked at it directly.

"This jutsu is a piece of cake!" she told herself. She turned around to look behind her at her once "home" where no one loved her, and no one ever would. "I'm leaving you forever." She told it as she turned to face the wall again while making a few hand seals. "Your demon is leaving, FOREVER!" she yelled as she slammed her hands against the wall with her final hand sign. As soon as her hands made contact with the cold wall a bunch of symbols formed going straight up the wall. The instant she took her hands off all the black symbols stopped going up the wall and came rushing right back down forming together to make one big black door way. The girl was able to step right into it as if it was a passage. Before her whole entire body was consumed into the darkness she again looked behind her from where she had come from.

"I regret nothing, and I will never forget what you did to me, but I forgive you." She said cruelly as she rushed into the portal which disappeared right behind her as soon as her body was gone.

There was no trace of her anywhere around the wall; as a matter of fact there was no trace that any thing had just happened. No one would have thought any thing, but there was indeed someone there. The figure stepped out from behind one of the trees far off from where the girl was.

"I warned you." the female voice said. "Your journey will not be easy from here out, and you have betrayed us." The figure then disappeared from where it came and the morning came as planned, but with a different feeling in the air.

**

* * *

**

Outside of the village hidden in the mist slept a girl who was huddled under a tree. She was peaceful you could say but the second the sun touched her skin she jumped up into a near by tree.

"I forgot about the sun here." She said as she took off her book bag to go threw it and take out a long cloak that would hide her body. After the long white garment was on over her body she put up her hair into a ponytail and stuck the hood on top. Before closing up her book bag and placing it back on her back she took out a pair of dark glasses. She put them on and jumped down off the tree. The sun hit her clothes but had not the same effect on her as it had had on her before.

"Now all of I have to do is find which way to…." She sighed and went right back into her book bag to find a black book that said BINGO on the front. After flipping a few pages she was happy to find the name of the place where she wanted to go. "Konoha!" she said happily. "I'll just find somebody who can tell me which way to go to get to Konoha." She put her book back into her book bag as she began to travel on foot towards the village hidden in the mist, unknowingly. "Hopefully the people aren't as cruel." She said as she walked through a thicket and into the mist.

**

* * *

**

Six months later, after a completed mission, three ninjas were heading back to their home. They all walked on foot as they let the warm sun hit them all in the face. To two of them it was annoying, but one of them was wearing a pair of sun glasses so he didn't mind at all.

"I hope we get back to Konoha soon." The boy who seemed to be leading them all said. "I've never gone this long without being with Akamaru."

"Don't worry Kiba," the girl with long indigo hair said as she walked behind him. "I'm sure Akamaru is doing just fine with your sister."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll dress him up in ribbons or something like that." The boy who was now identified as Kiba said.

"I'm sure your sister wouldn't do something like that." The boy with the sunglasses who was bringing up the rear said.

"Shino's right Kiba." The girl said. "She's taking good care of him."

"Sorry Hinata, you're probably right. Oh well. Do you guys want to go get something to eat after we meet with the Hokage?" he asked looking at his companions.

"No, I think I'd rather just go straight home." Shino told him.

"How about you Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I think it would probably be best for me to just go to my house." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just go home then too." He said feeling defeated.

**_BOOM_**

"Woe! What was that noise?" Kiba asked as he looked around.

"Sounds like it came from over there." Shino said preparing himself to jump up into the trees.

"Let's go then!" Kiba yelled as he and Hinata jumped up into the trees after Shino.

They all ran towards the sound of the explosion which wasn't at all hard to find since there was smoke everywhere. They all landed on the same branch to look over the scene but they couldn't see anything.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan." Shino told her, which he didn't have to do since she was already activating it.

"Byakugan!" she yelled as all the charka rushed to her eyes so she could see threw the smoke. "Bandits!" she told them. "They're ambushing someone…..a…I can't tell the person is wearing a cloak, I can't tell who they are."

"Shino, you're the leader of this mission. What should we do?" Kiba asked.

"We'll wait and see if they're worth saving." He told them as he watched the smoke begin to clear. Soon they could all see what was going on below them. Three men wearing black and forehead protectors from the village hidden in the rain were surrounding a person, who was trying to stand up, wearing a white cloak that covered every part of their body.

"We're giving you just one more chance!" one of the men said. "Give us all you're money!"

"If you had cooperated with us earlier you wouldn't be in this mess." Said one of the other men.

"We know you're packing, we were watching you count it all. You have enough to buy a mountain!" said the final man.

"COUGH COUGH!" coughed the person hidden under the cloak. The person was wearing a book bag and they took it off throwing it in the middle of the men.

"JACKPOT!" one of them yelled as all three of them ran for the bag at once, needless to say their greed made them do that. As soon as one of them touched the bag it exploded!

**_BOOM_**

The noise thundered just as loud as the first explosion did, except this time there wasn't as much blinding smoke.

"HEY!...(coughcough).what the hell you BITCH!" yelled one of the men. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata stood firm on their branch and continued to keep a watchful eye on what was happening. Two of the men were knocked out but the other seemed to still be standing.

"You're friends aren't knocked out." The person, who was now identified as a girl, told the man. His eyes widened as he turned around to look at their bodies. Indeed they were dead with all the blood that had flowed out from the back of their heads which the man had not noticed. He began to smirk evilly which got the girl to look confused.

"You actually did me a favor toots." He said. "Now all that money is for me!"

"…you…don't even care that you're comrades are down?" she asked confused.

"Who cares about them, they were just people placed on my team. They mean nothing to me!" he spat. This made not only the girl mad, but also Shino, Kiba, and Hinata.

"How could you NOT CARE?!" she yelled growing angrier then she had already had been. "People who act like that are GARBAGE! And I think it's about time you were thrown out!" she said making some hand seals.

"It's about time you decided to fight then run away." He said getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm not fighting you." she said standing up straight again. Now the man was very confused. Before he could say anything, or do anything, a large animal from behind him sunk its teeth into his right shoulder blade taking him to the ground. The man yelled in pain as he took out a kunai to defend himself from the large beast which he could identify as a white tiger. Before his steel could go into the animal's head the girl had grabbed his arm stopping him. He looked up into her sunglasses with worry and fear in his eyes.

"**Sometimes," **she whispered to him. **"In my weaker moments, I _love _the smell of blood." **Before one more scream could be heard from the man the girl swiftly grabbed his neck and in one movement snapped it killing him instantly. The Tiger then let go of the man with its teeth and then stared up at the girl. She nodded her head in its direction and it disappeared, along with the three bodies, in a puff of smoke. The girl then ran into a direction making her disappear into the darkness of the woods.

When they all felt it okay to come out of hiding all three ninja jumped out of their perch to the crime scene. Hinata stared at it all in fear as her two male companions observed it quite carefully.

"So…she summoned that tiger?" Kiba asked.

"It would appear so." Shino said looking in the direction she ran in. "and after all of that she ran away as if her life depended on it."

"So are we just going to stay here and try to guess what happened, or are we going to go home?" Hinata asked wanting to get out of the bloody area. Hinata was, and still was, a very shy person, but Kiba and Shino were like her brothers so she would always speak her mind once and while, no matter how impolite it might of sounded.

"Right, lets continue on our regular route and head back to Konoha." Shino said jumping up into the trees. Kiba and Hinata followed his example and jumped into the trees where they headed right back to their original path.

Walking along the path like nothing had happened was pretty easy for them to do, but another strange thing for them to see was just a little up ahead of them.

"You guys?" Hinata began.

"We see it." Kiba told her as he and Shino stopped dead in their tracks. Up ahead was a frantic looking white tiger kitten. It was running in circles and calling out to something from time to time.

"Look how sad it is." Hinata said looking at it sadly. "We should help it, it looks lost."

"Hinata think about it for a second." Shino said. "It's a white tiger, we just saw one of those earlier which means it must belong to that girl."

"Another summon?" Kiba asked.

"Exactly." Shino said. "Let's avoid it and go through the…"

"Come here little guy!" Hinata said as she walked closer to the kitten. Shino sweat dropped at Hinata's actions since she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. The little kitten stopped pacing around and looked over at Hinata. Something about her made the kitten freak out and run happily over to her. It began to cuddle around her legs as she bent down to get a better look.

"Well look at that!" Kiba said. "It likes her." He and Shino walked over to where Hinata and the kitten were.

"We should see if it belongs to that girl." Hinata suggested.

"And how do you think we'll find her?" Kiba asked. "She could be anywhere!" he exclaimed.

"TORA!" yelled a voice. "TORA COME OUT, where ARE YOU!" the voice cooed. The little kitten yelped up at the sound of the voice so it could hear it. In no less then a minute the girl they all had seen earlier appeared in front of them. She emerged quite quickly from the bushes making it seem like she just POPPED in.

"TORA!" she yelled happily. The little kitten jumped up into her arms and began rubbing its head under her neck. "You worried me so bad!" the girl said letting a small trace of a tear roll down her face. The girl then looked up at the three confused ninja who were waiting for a short explanation. "Thank you so much." The girl said to them. "I hope my little Tora didn't bother you guys."

"Oh no, of course not. He's was very sweet actually!" Hinata told the girl. The girl then put Tora back down on the ground. "Get out of here you!" she teased. Soon the little tiger disappeared in a puff of smoke just like the big tiger had done before. "Again, I'm sorry. These things summon themselves sometimes." She laughed.

"So who are you exactly?" Shino asked trying to get to the point.

"Well telling you my name is the least I can do for you all." she smiled. "My name is Rin of…." She began to trail off. "I'm sort of traveling right now and I got lost on the way to where I was going." She said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"So then how did you get tangled up with those kinds of ninja?" Kiba asked. Shino and Hinata both gave Kiba an evil glare. He just told her that they were watching her fight with the ninja hidden in the rain.

'_BAKA!' _Hinata and Shino both thought. Kiba then began to sweat drop.

"So you were the ninja that I sensed. Thank goodness, I thought it was just more ninja chasing me!"

"So then why were those ninja after you?" Shino asked.

"Just trying to steal my money I guess." She said smiling. "They've been after me for the longest time, and back then there was a lot more then just three. I'm SO happy I finally ridded my self of them!"

"That's so terrible!" Hinata said putting her hands to her chest. "They've been chasing you for a long time?"

"Long? Maybe like about two weeks." She said thinking about it. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata's eyes all widened. How could this girl act so cool about being hunted down for so long?' was what they were all thinking.

"So, you said you were a traveler?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, by the way those glasses are pretty nifty! Where'd you get em'?" she asked stepping closer to Shino. Shino sweat dropped while Hinata and Kiba grinned.

"….I uh….I don't remember..." he said unsure of what to tell her.

"Oh, that's okay!" Rin said smiling. "I clearly have my own pair of sunglasses." She laughed. She then looked at each of them. They were all giving her weird looks.

'_Oh jeeze! I have that effect on people.' _Rin thought _'Just calm down Rin, you don't need more enemies, or people thinking you're weird.'_

"I'm sorry I really need to be going, but I'm afraid I lost my way."

"Where are you headed?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"To Konoha." She smiled. All of there eyes widened. "….Um…what?" she asked confused.

"_We're_ from Konoha." Kiba told her pointing at his forehead protector. The girl walked closer to Kiba examining the metal plate on his headband. Kiba was about to yell at her for being to close to him but then she took off her sunglasses revealing her entire face. Kiba's body then began to sweat not realizing how pretty she was. He now tried to not give her any eye contact at all and stood nervously as he waited for her to be done with looking at his forehead protector.

'_Man she's so close to me!' _he thought nervously. She then began to back away from him as she smiled.

"I had no idea that _that_ was Konoha's symbol." She told them. "It's so pretty!" she said smiling sweetly.

"So then do you want escorts to Konoha?" Kiba asked hoping she would say yes. He was beginning to grow more fascinated with this girl, especially after her glasses were off. Before she could answer him Shino cut in.

"What's your purpose with Konoha?" he asked sternly. "Are you from there? You did say you were a traveler."

"Well….I wanted to see…my…..a friend." she told them as she began to look down at the ground. "He lives in Konoha….I think."

"You're not sure if he lives there?" Shino asked raising his eyebrow.

"The last time I checked was a few weeks ago, so yeah I'm sure!" she said getting chipper.

'_Mood swings much?' _Kiba thought to himself.

"We can take you to Konoha." Hinata said. "But we'll have to take you to our Hokage." Shino looked over at Hinata as if she was crazy.

"Really? This is so GREAT!" she yelled as she jumped up and down. When she did her hood fell off revealing the rest of her head. She had long dark brown hair and it was in a low ponytail. "Wow, it feels good to have that hood off!" she said putting both of her hands on her head. "Let me just grab my book bag and I'll be right back!" she said as she ran off into the trees again.

"Hinata, are you crazy?" Shino practically hissed. "She could be from an enemy village. We know NOTHING about her."

"Shino calm down." She said smiling sweetly. "I can sense that she isn't bad. You know I can do that pretty well because of my new jutsu!" she said proudly.

"Almost forgot about that, but we still don't know that much about her." Shino continued.

"We'll find out more." Kiba told him. "Besides I didn't sense she was bad either."

"Dog intuition?" Shino asked.

"Suddup!" Kiba yelled

"I'm back!" yelled Rin as she appeared from behind the bushes. She stopped right in front of them with a curious look. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Of course!" Kiba said giving her a toothy smile. "We're all set to escort you to Konoha!" he said putting his arm out so she could put hers around his. She looked at his arm and tried to think of where she had seen that same gesture before.

'…_.he's…giving me his arm?' _she thought _'Does this make us….friends?' _she continued to stare at his arm not realizing they were all staring at her. Hinata then grabbed Kiba's arm and put it down.

"Don't mind Kiba!" she smiled. She then put her left hand on Rin's shoulder. "Come on, Konoha is this way!" They all began to walk forward and the awkward feeling had passed as Rin decided to ask them questions.

"How much longer till we arrive at Konoha? I didn't think I was that far off."

"Probably an hour, that is if we don't stop." Shino said staying focused.

"Oh I see." Rin said looking up at the sky. She was amazed that she no longer had to wear her sunglasses or hood to hide from the sun. It was shining right on her without burning her skin. She slowly began to slide up the arm of her sleeve to see if it would also be fine.

'_Maybe I'm used to the sun.' _she thought as she watched the sun touch her skin. Nothing happened so she pulled it up more.

"Ouch!" she yelled as she pulled her sleeve back down.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked as they all stopped to look at her.

"Oh….sorry!" she said sweat dropping. "I pinched my arm by accident." They all sort of raised their eye brows at her, but continued to walk forward.

It had been an hour of walking and now Rin was in the middle of their little human triangle around her. Kiba lead the way with Shino and Hinata walking in the back. Shino wanted to make sure that was in constant watch and didn't try to pull anything funny.

"So you know, Rin, we'll be going straight to the Hokage's office to report you." Shino told her. Rin continued to face forward but nodded her head.

"Will you be living with this…friend of yours?" Hinata asked.

"Well I'm not so sure about my living arrangements yet, but I'll find something. I could probably live in a hotel er something."

"LOOK!" Kiba yelled happily. "Konoha, there she blows!" he yelled again as he began to run towards the huge gate that was down the path from them.

"He seems to be happy about coming home." Rin laughed as they all ran after him.

"He just can't wait to see his dog!" Hinata told her as she ran by her side.

"Hurry up you slow pokes!" Kiba yelled from the front.

They all continued to run after Kiba who was indeed fast. He was waiting against the door, like it was no big deal, why the others were just catching a short breath.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked trying to act cool in front of Rin.

"You cheated." Shino said. Rin began to laugh.

"That was a lot of fun!" she said. "You're so fast on your feet!"

"Well I…"

"Rin don't feed his ego too much." Shino cut in. Kiba growled as he put up his fist in anger.

"Back off Shino!" he yelled. Hinata began to giggle.

"Come on lets go in." she said walking closer to the gate. As soon as all four of them reached it the doors opened up. Rin was so amazed to see the inside of Konoha that she continued to stand in her spot while the others walked in.

"You coming?" Shino asked without turning around. Kiba and Hinata both turned around smiling to see what her hold up was.

"Yeah, SURE AM!" she yelled as she ran up to them. The doors to the gate shut with a thud behind them, and with that Rin only thought one thing.

'_Absolutely no turning back now!' _her face grew determined as she looked around on the ground for something. While they all walked they all passed some rocks in the road. Rin saw this as her opportunity to avoid meeting with the Hokage and getting asked many questions. She forced herself to trip over one of them and she landed on another rock hitting her and causing a gash in her forehead.

"Rin!" yelled Hinata as she and Kiba bent down to help her up. Rin was knocked out and blood was coming out of her head.

"Kiba, put her on your back and rush her over to the hospital." Shino told him. Kiba nodded and put her on his back as he began to run. Hinata and Shino ran right behind him keeping up with him at a great pace.

Going unnoticed to all of them Rin's eyes opened up a small bit as air rushed at her face. She then closed them again as she began to smirk.

'_This village is filled with such kind people.' _She thought. _'They don't even know me and could have left me there to bleed, but they're taking me to a hospital! This is definitely not like my old village. But now, I'll have to pretend to stay knocked out. I'll just perform a silent jutsu and place a short sleep on myself.' _With that she closed her eyes and then performed a few signs with just her left hand. No sooner after that she was asleep, but it looked like she was out cold.

"Here we are!" yelled Kiba.

"Tsunade!" Hinata yelled, but Rin could no longer hear any of them. Her jutsu had now taken full affect and she was now gone.

**

* * *

**

"And you nothing about her?" asked a female voice.

'_huh?' _Rin thought as her eyes began to open up.

"Nothing, she is a traveler visiting a friend." Another voice said.

"K..Kiba?" Rin asked sitting up in the bed she had been laying in. She was then forced down by a strong yet soft hand.

"You'd better just stay down." Said the female voice. Rin then opened up her eyes all the way to see a young looking woman with two blonde pigtails in her hair. Her arms were crossed over her enormously large breasts and her face was very stern looking. She was on the right side of her bed while Kiba and Shino were standing on her left.

"Where's Hinata?" Rin asked looking around the room.

"She had to go home, but right now I would like you to rest so I can ask you questions." The woman said.

"I feel fine." Rin told her. "But I would really like to inform the Hokage of my presents so maybe I should just go to his office." Rin said sitting up now.

"Well I'll save you the trip. I _am_ the Hokage." The woman said. Rin didn't show it but inside she was yelling and screaming.

'_JUST GREAT, now she's going to ask me where I came from. I thought I could avoid this for a while. Ah jeeze!'_

"So, Rin, where do you come from?" The Hokage asked.

"Wait a second, the last time I checked the Hokage was a man." Rin said interrupting the Hokage.

"And when was that?" The Hokage asked.

"Years ago." She said making her fall over anime style.

"You mean you never heard of the Konoha massacre?" Shino asked.

"The wha? When did that happen?" Rin asked looking at each of them for an answer.

"Almost three years ago." The Hokage said sadly. "We lost our Hokage then, that is who you must be referring to."

"oh…I'm so sorry." Rin said looking down at her hands. "I wish I knew this earlier. I'll have to update my…UM." She then gulped and looked up to see if they heard her say that.

"Update your what?" the Hokage asked curiously.

"….my….(sigh) my bingo book." She said knowing that they would want to know why she had a bingo book.

"Why would you have one of those?" Shino asked. Rin didn't know exactly how to respond.

"So you have a book on Konoha? We can only assume this means you're a spy." The Hokage said.

"NO, I have a book on every country!" she exclaimed. "They're all in my back pack." She then began to look around on the floor for her book bag but it was no where.

"You're book bag is down in the hospital office." The Hokage said.

"The….I'm in a hospital?" Rin asked looking around.

"Where'd you think you were?" The Hokage asked.

"Well it's just; I've never been in a hospital before." She said taking in her surroundings. They all looked at her strangely.

"Well that's good that you've never had to go to one before." Hokage said. "I'm going to have your book bag checked out so in the mean time I wasn't you to go to sleep, and rest. Kiba and Shino said that you were a traveler so you must be tired."

"But I was just sleeping." Rin said.

"Well you'll need more sleep. We'll have our talk tomorrow." The Hokage said as she walked out of the room. Shino and Kiba stayed another minute and got closer to Rin's bed.

"We'll catch you later Rin." Kiba told her.

"Yeah..okay. OH, thank you both so much for helping me out. It was….it was real nice." She said smiling at them. Kiba returned the smile.

"No problem." He said as he and Shino both left the room leaving Rin alone. She let out a long breath and then looked out the window that was to her left. She got out of her bed and put her face as close as she could before her nose touched.

"This place is so beautiful." She said to no one. "I want to live here." She then leaned on her right elbow and continued to stare out over Konoha.

'_I'm glad they let me keep my cloak. If they took it off of me to examine the rest of my body I could have been exposed to the sun. I guess I still need some more time before I'm fully used to it.'_

**

* * *

**

A few yards away from the door stood the Hokage, Shino, and Kiba.

"I can't tell if she's a ninja since she's not wearing a head protector." Tsunade said. "Where is she from?"

"We don't know." Shino said. "She never told us, and like you said, she has no forehead protector."

"I honestly don't think she's a spy." Kiba said. "And neither does Hinata."

"Well with your strong senses and Hinata's new jutsu, I guess we can safely say that she's not a threat. I still need to interrogate her. You both are now dismissed." She said walking away heading for her office in the hospital.

"Right." Kiba and Shino said as they headed for the exit.

As Tsunade turned a corner to another hall way she began to think of what she had heard the girl say.

'_I deffinately heard her from the door. She said she wanted to live here. Maybe she truly isn't a spy, or even a threat. Tomorrow will decide that.' _She thought as she opened up her office door to see the girl's book bag sitting on her desk being interrogated by some Anbu.

"Anything?" Tsunade asked as she shut the door.

"We can't get into it." One of the anbu with an owl mask said. "She must have sealed it so no one could get into it."

"I see." Tsunade said as she walked closer to it. She put her fingers around the zipper to see that it had a small seal on it. The instant she touched it the seal had dissapeard. "Huh?"

"What is it Hokage?" Another anbu with a leopard mask asked. She said nothing and unzipped the bag astounding all of the anbu who were in the office. She opened the bag and found some scrolls and bingo books. She grabbed a leather book and tried to open it up but it would not let her.

"This is interesting." Tsunade said out loud. "I guess my little chat with the girl will be interesting." She said placing the book back into where it came from. "In the mean time I wan you three anbu guarding her room.

"Yes ma'am!" they all yelled as they dissapeard in a puff of smoke.

Earlier in Rin's room she was sitting back on her bed holding her hands in some seal.

'_Good thing I remembered to take the seal of off my book bag.' _She thought as she lied in her bed to go to sleep which felt easy all of a sudden. She yawned and closed her eyes. _'This bed is so comfortable. I've never slept in something so FIT for a king!' _she thought as she fell into slumber.

* * *

**Okay so i started to write this story because I like where i know it's headed. For all my other readers i'm still writing the ever so popular "Camp Romances" but i just felt like i needed to take a smallish break from it and do other things to catch me up in school, plus this too. So if you like this so far drop me a review. I promise this is going somewhere so dont worry, and i know the first chappy is so so, but it'll get better! i hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning in Konoha was absolutely beautiful. It was the perfect thing to wake up to after having a terrible dream. Rin was looking out over it all while she replayed her dream over and over in her head.

People form her old village were throwing rocks at her as she passed by. _'Another typical day.' _She thought. As she continued onward she could hear the people making fun of her, laughing at her and judging her for reasons that were unclear to her. In her dream she was young, around the age of six, and didn't understand why the people would always call her such cruel names. They would spit at her and laugh when she fell over. _"Is everyone treated this way?' _she thought when she tried to stand up. _'Or is it just me?' _she looked around but didn't see anyone else being made fun of. _'…no….it's just me.' _She thought as she cried. As she stood up the people in front of her then began to change and turned into the people from Konoha she had just met. _'Kiba? Shino…Hinata? How are you guys here?' _she had asked them.

'_You're in Konoha.' _Kiba spat at her. _'We live here moron.'_

'_I can't believe she's still here.' _Shino said. _'Nobody wants you here.'_

She looked around to see that what Shino said was true. Everyone in Konoha were laughing and throwing things at her. Hinata, the Hokage, EVERYBODY.

Rin shut her eyes tight and then reopened them back out over Konoha.

'_no.' _she thought. _'I've only meat a few, but…the people in Konoha are kind. There are smiles everywhere.' _She then went under the top of her cloak to grab a necklace that was hidden. It was a heart on a thick chain, and while she clutched it in her hand she began to wonder if she truly had betrayed her village.

"….no." she said out loud as she let her necklace fall under her cloak. "I have betrayed no one, and I don't intend to betray anyone." With that she formed a small hand seal and disappeared out of the room in a puff of smoke.

**

* * *

**

Hinata was walking along in her regular attire but was holding a few daisies in her hands. It was early in the morning and she wanted to do something before she had to go training with her teammates. As she continued to walk she then heard some sudden steps behind her. She turned around happy to see her new friend.

"Hello Hinata." Rin smiled as she walked over to Hinata who stopped walking to wait for her.

"How are you feeling Rin?" Hinata asked as they continued to walk.

"Very well rested." She said as matter of factly.

"Have you seen the Hokage yet?" Hinata asked.

"I'll see her later, but I wanted to get out of that hospital and get some fresh air first."

"Well that hospital can do that do people, I'm glad I'm rarely in there. Those beds are absolutely terrible." Hinata laughed.

"….um….yeah! I already miss my old bed too!" Rin said laughing nervously. "So Hinata, where are you going?" she asked noticing the flowers in her hands. Hinata's expression turned to sadness.

"I just found out that while we were on one of our missions one of our jonin passed away. He and my Sensei were very close so I was going to put some flowers down on his grave." She said smelling the flowers.

"Did you know him very well?" Rin asked.

"Oh no, I didn't know him that much. I actually don't think I've ever said more then a sentence to him."

"So you don't even know him and you're going to put flowers down on his grave?" Rin asked trying to understand.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds strange, but he was one of us. I mean he was a fellow ninja from Konoha." Rin was amazed.

'_The people from here seem to love each other with so much respect. She's going to put flowers on his grave and she doesn't even know him. I…I wonder if I lived here, would people put a flower on my grave? Even just…one?'_

"Rin? You alright?" Hinata asked wondering why she had stopped talking.

"Im just so amazed that you would put flowers on his grave is all. That's really nice of you. Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Not at all." Hinata said showing her a warm smile.

They both walked for only a short while before they reached where the jonin Hinata was talking about was buried. They entered the gated area until the found where the jonin was.

"What was his name?" Rin asked.

"Asuma." Hinata said as she kneeled down before his grave. She placed the flowers next to where some other flowers were already placed.

"It looks like he will be well missed." Rin said as she put down her head in reverence.

"He will." Hinata said standing up. They both stared at the grave and walked away back towards the main streets of Konoha. As they walked along Rin's stomach began to growl deep and loud.

"Sounds like you're hungry." Hinata smiled.

"Well I haven't eaten a decent meal in a while." She laughed.

"Want to have breakfast with me?" Hinata asked.

"Mhmm! Where? Where can you get some good breakfast around here?" Rin asked.

"Well, I don't know about a _good_ breakfast…but….well there's this place I wanted to go to to eat at, if you'd like to."

"Sure, where is it at?" Rin asked interested.

"Further down that road." Hinata said pointing forward.

"Great it's near, what's it called?" Rin asked.

"..Ichiraku." Hinata said showing a small blush that didn't go unnoticed by Rin.

"SOOooo, who are we going to see there?" Rin asked slyly.

"NOone!" Hinata yelled quickly. "It just serves the best ramen anywhere." She said as they both walked across where three more roads collided with the one they were on. It was a huge intersection where tons of people were conversing even though it was so early in the morning.

"Ramen? Never heard of it." Rin said looking forward.

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF RAMEN!?" yelled a male voice from behind the two girls. As soon as they both turned around Hinata stumbled backwards and was about to faint when Rin quickly and too fast for a regular eye to see pinched Hinata's neck so she would stay awake.

'_..wha? I didn't faint? There's pain in my neck, did that stop me from fainting?'_

"Hinata, are you okay? You looked like you were about to fall over." The male said. He was dressed in a black pants, a black and orange jacket, and was wearing a forehead protector over his forehead.

"Yes….Naruto, thank you." Hinata said looking down at the ground. "Naruto this is my friend Rin, Rin this is…Naruto." Hinata said gesturing to each of them. Naruto put his hand out to shake with Rin's.

"It's nice to meet you." he said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Rin laughed.

"So what's this about you never eating ramen before?" Naruto demanded.

"Well what's this you making a huge deal about it?" Rin asked as she laughed.

"It's only the greatest food in the WORLD!" Naruto exclaimed. "Are you ladies going there? If not would you both like to join me?"

"If you want us to." Hinata said shyly.

"Good, we can catch up Hinata." He smiled. "And I can know you better Rin." He said looking at her too.

"Very well!" Rin smiled.

**

* * *

**

After an hour of eating at Ichiraku Rin discovered how tasty and favorable the ramen there was. Naruto tried to explain to her all the types of ramen there were and about how they now sell ramen to go.

"So you said you were gone training for almost three years?" Rin asked interested.

"You bet, and OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled. "I'm supposed to meet with Kakashi for more training! Talking to you girls really does pass the time. Perhaps we can do it again real soon! LATER!" Naruto yelled as he almost ran away.

"HOLD ON!" Rin yelled as she grabbed Naruto by the collar causing him to fall on his butt. "YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR YOUR RAMEN!" she yelled. "I bet you were going to have US pay for it, isn't that right?"

"NO NO I honestly FORGOT. I SWEAR! I'm a regular here!" he yelled.

"It's true!" yelled the chef from behind the counter.

"OH, well okay then." Rin said cooling down as she dropped Naruto.

"YOU!" yelled three anbu who landed around Rin, Naruto and the Ramen bar. "You're in serious trouble!"

"You thought you could escape us, didn't you?" asked another anbu cop.

"Escape? Rin why are the anbu after you?" Naruto asked growing suspicious of this outsider.

"Buh…I didn't escape from any where." Rin said confused.

"You did so the Hokage wouldn't question you!" yelled the third anbu.

"I just went for a walk and breakfast." She said simply.

"Rin, did you leave the hospital without telling anybody?" Hinata asked from her stool.

"Oh, I was supposed to tell someone I was leaving for a while?"

"YES!" all the anbu yelled.

"Woops, well it _was_ my first hospital visit." She defended. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Just come with us." The anbu officer said.

"Okay, bye Naruto. Sorry about the confusion, I didn't mean to hurt you. Hinata here's some money for the ramen, my treat." She said as she pulled out a wad of money from the village hidden in the mist. Hinata's and Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"But….we didn't even buy this much ramen." Hinata said shocked.

"Oh, well then have some more. MY TREAT!" she laughed as she did a few hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did she….?" One of the anbu cops began.

"Hopefully back to her room, lets go there." The other anbu officer said. Soon all three anbu did hand signs and disappeared as well. Hinata continued to stare sumbly at where they were all standing before turning back to see Naruto sitting right next to her.

"One more bowl chef!" he yelled. Naruto then looked back at Hinata. "She said her treat, I figure I can stay for one more bowl!" he smiled. Hinata let out a short breath and turned around requesting another bowl too. "Hinata." Naruto said more seriously which made her blush. "Can you tell me about this girl, Rin?" he asked.

**

* * *

**

No sooner had she disappeared she reappeared in her room where she startled the nurse who had been making her bed.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Rin apologized. The nurse held her heart.

"It's alright." She said. "Are you the one everybody is looking for?"

"I guess that's me." Rin said.

"Well then the Hokage wants to see you in her office. It's just down this hall, then take a right and walk forward till you see a sign on the right that says office."

"Thank you very much." Rin said with a bow as she ran out of her room. Once the nurse had finished with the bed she screamed when three anbu popped into the room.

"Shit, she's not here." One of the anbu men said.

"I sent her to the Hokage's office." The nurse said.

"Oh, well then let's head ourselves down there too." Said another anbu as they all disappeared.

"Ninja!" The nurse cursed as she shut the door leaving the room.

**

* * *

**

Rin ran to the Hokage's office and found it with no problem at all. When she entered the room she was practically out of breath.

"SOOooo, are we ready to talk now?" a female voice asked. Rin looked up to see the Hokage resting her head on both of hands that were being supported by her elbows. In the far right corner was a girl about Rin's age with pink hair and she was looking through some papers but was now staring curiously at Rin.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hokage." Rin said as she walked closer to the desk. "Yeah I'm ready now."

"Rin this isn't starting out very well for you." she said sternly. "You cant just leave a hospital without telling people where you're going, not to mention we don't know if you're a spy or not."

"Sorry, I only went out for air but I ended up going to breakfast as well." Rin told her.

"You knew where to get breakfast?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I wasn't planning on it but I saw Hinata and walked with her to where one of your fallen comrades was laid. She said that his name was Asuma?"

"Yes, he passed away while Hinata's team was on a mission." Tsunade said.

"So after we visited him Hinata asked me if wanted to go have breakfast with her and I tried this thing called ramen. Truthfully I could do with out the stuff, but this guy Naruto was all about ramen. THEN he almost left without paying!" Rin said getting angry. "OH wait, he said he did forget, and in the end I did pay for it all. Oh that's when anbu came and found me, but I guess it looked kind of bad since I had Naruto by the collar for not paying." Rin then her some laughing coming from the girl with pink hair.

"Forgive Sakura," Tsunade said. "But she and Naruto are on the same team."

"That's alright, nice to meet you Sakura." Rin said smiling.

"Thanks you too." Sakura said smiling right back at her.

"Now, back on the matter of your backpack." Tsunade said as she picked it up from under her desk and placing so Rin could see. "Why won't it let me in?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I remembered to take the seal off of it but I guess I forgot to mention that only I can open them." Rin said walking over to her backpack.

"Not only that but once we zipped it back up the seal went back on too." Tsunade said wanting to know what that was about.

"It's just a safety thing is all." Rin said as she easily unzipped her bag. She took out a book that said "Mist" on it. "Here this is a book on the village hidden in the mist." She said opening it up and handing it over to the Hokage. Sakura too couldn't help but peak over to see what it looked like.

"If this is a bingo book then where is all the information about the ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, you see that's the problem I have with all these things." Rin said opening up the back of the book pointing at the pages.

"These pages are blank." Tsunade said.

"I know. You see the cool thing about these bingo books was it didn't only just tell you about ninja it also talked about the lands and weak points on how to get into them." Tsunade and Sakura both gasped.

"And how did you obtain information on where the weak spots are in villages?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade," Rin said which was actually very impolite since she was talking to the Hokage. "These books weren't made by me. I stole them from my village before I left it." She said with a serious face. I took them for myself but before I left they made sure to get rid of all the information on ninja. They got rid of every last page with their information and pictures."

"Why and how did they do that?" Tsunade asked. Sakura was no longer looking at papers but completely consumed in the conversation. She had subconsciously walked over to the desk.

"Well they used a jutsu on them so that when they are taken out of my village that all of that information would disappear."

"But why did they do that?" Tsunade asked. "Is it something your village does to all of it's bingo books?"

"No, just the ones that I use." Rin said sadly.

"But why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Well…..you see…I….I'm looking for someone and they don't want me to find them and be happy because they love to screw my life over." Rin said as her voice got rough and tears spilled from her eyes.

"And who are you looking for?" Tsunade asked which is why Rin was here in Konoha in the first place.

"Well, according to Konoha book the nine tailed fox terrorized this place almost sixteen years ago now going on seventeen. Your fourth Hokage defeated it, but what people don't know is that he never killed it he only sealed it away." Tsunade's face was now in total and complete shock. Nobody outside of the Konoha village knew that, and everyone who was there to see it happen were sworn to not tell or else they would be killed. Sakura's face was also grim but not as bad Tsunade's. "What the fourth sealed it in was a new born baby who had abnormally strong chakra. Tsunade I want to find him!" Rin said hitting her hand on Tsuande's desk which left a deep mark.

"….H..how do you know about all of this?" Tsunade asked now slowly standing up.

"Bingo book says all of that." Rin said not letting her eyes linger away from Tsunade's.

"Rin what village are you from!?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sorry Hokage…but I'm not aloud to tell you." she aid looking down at the desk. "I'm not aloud to tell."

"Then how are you going to gain our trust?" she asked. Rin went into her book bag and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"I heard this was your favorite." She aid handing it over to the Hokage.

"HUH! They don't even make this anymore! Finding this sure is rare!" she squealed with happiness.

"Hold on!" sakura yelled becoming a part of the conversation. As soon as she yelled Tsunade quickly hugged the bottle of sake as if Sakura were about to take it away from her. "Tsunade told me this morning that you thought the third was still alive, how did you know that that was her favorite sake?"

"No hold on! I talked to someone outside the village and they only said that the HOKAGE liked this kind. They never said that Hokage was a woman." Rin defended.

"Now Rin, I'm going to ask you a serious question." The Hokage said taking her seat as she secretly stashed the sake in her drawers. "Why do you need to find the holder of the nine tails?"

"I'd rather not say." She said regretfully.

"Alright Rin, you're obviously good people." Tsunade said as she eyed the drawer where the sake was. Rin's spirits began to rise as Sakura looked strangely at the Hokage as if she were crazy. "Since you're not giving me any information then we won't give you information about the holder of the fox. However, if we can gain your trust then we'll see about you staying here. That is what you want the most right? You want to live here?"

"How did you know?" Rin asked.

"I'm the Hokage, I now everything." She smiled. "Wait outside my office and we'll see if you can leave the hospital. In the mean time you may take your book bag out of here."

"Then at least take my bingo books." She said taking them all out in one grab. "I have no need for them since I'm here in Konoha." The Hokage waved her hand and Rin left with her book bag in hand. Once the door was shut Sakura got in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Tsunade are you sure we can just let her live here?" Sakura asked flabbergasted.

"Calm down, I know, I don't want to trust her but Kiba and Hinata say she's legit. I think we can trust both of them." She said smiling. "Sakura I want you to show her around Konoha and make sure you say nothing about the nine tailed fox. Those who talk about it are punished with death. It's completely forbidden." Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "I do trust this girl has no bad intentions but you can never be too careful. Show her around and also bring her to a hotel that she can afford."

"Right Tsunade." Sakura said as she bowed out of the room and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura walked out of Tsunade's office to expecting to see Rin waiting out in the hall but shockingly she wasn't anywhere in the hallways.

'_Where could she have gone_?' Sakura thought as she looked down one hall and then down another. A nurse at that moment was walking by with a bed pan in hand. She was about to open a door when Sakura stopped her to see if she had seen Rin.

"Oh yes, the nice girl who apologizes when you drop something on her by accident. She headed for the main entrance." The nurse said as she continued to open the door she was going to open. Sakura thanked her and rushed to the main entrance.

'_Where on Earth could Rin be going? And what did that nurse mean by saying the girl who apologizes when you accidentally drop something on her?_'

Sakura continued to run to the entrance before Rin could leave the building. Once she turned a corner she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hi Sakura." Sakura turned around to see Rin waving to her and raising her eyebrow.

"RIN!" Sakura yelled as she tried to stop herself on the slippery ground. Fate was cruel that day to Sakura since the janitor was mopping that hallway and Sakura didn't see the "No Running" sign. Sakura began to slip and slide until she hit the end of the hall way with a big smack.

"ooooooooooooooooooooo." Rin cringed as she carefully walked over to help Sakura up. "You okay, I'm so sorry for distracting you!" Rin picked her up and Sakura rubbed her head embarrassed.

"Oh no……I'm fine….really just a bump." Sakura said trying to laugh it off.

"No really, it's my fault entirely. I hope you can forgive me!" Rin said looking depressed.

"No seriously, accidents like that happen around here all the time." Sakura said trying to convince her. "I only wish you waited right outside Tsunade's office so I wouldn't have to try to find you."

"I thought it would be best if I just met you out front or something so it didn't seem like I was eavesdropping in on your conversation with your Hokage." Rin told her.

"Oh we wouldn't have thought that." Sakura told her reassuringly. "And it was nothing important I assure you."

"….Well if you say so." Rin said letting out a sigh. "So where are you taking me too?" Rin asked as they both began to walk down the hall.

"Well for starters I thought we could go around the shops and things like that, maybe I could show you where the best places to eat lunch are." Sakura said showing a warm smile.

"hmmm……well SURE! I suppose we could go out to eat. Man, I've never gone out to eat TWICE in the same day before. This is going to be an interesting day." Rin said getting excited.

They both roamed the streets of Konoha and Sakura pointed things out to her like certain shops, easy ways to get to them, and so on. When Sakura pointed out the Hokage monument Rin stared at it in awe.

"That's pretty cool. The last one is Tsunade?"

"Sure is, I remember when they put it up there. Tsunade kept complaining that they made her head too big or her nose too crocked." Sakura said remembering the days of the stone carvers. "Yeah there's a story behind that." She said smirking.

"If you don't mind me asking, the Hokage right before her. Is that the Hokage who just recently died?" Sakura was lost of words at first. Then she stared up at the Fourth Hokage.

"Actually….well what happened was….You see we had the third Hokage who is the face before him, but then this guy was even better then him so the Third stepped down for him to take his place. And well you know that when the," Sakura then took her voice to a very quiet whisper so only she and Rin could hear. "…nine tailed fox terrorized our village; he lost his life in the battle."

"…oh, my book didn't tell me that he dies. I assumed that he lived, I had no idea." Rin said looking up at the Fourth.

"After he died our Third Hokage took over until almost three years ago when he died." Sakura finished as she closed her eyes in reverence.

"Well isn't that something." Rin said impressed with the Fourth Hokage. "Kind of ugly though." She said squeezing her left eye to get a better look at it. Sakura burst into a fit of laughter at Rin's comment.

"R…Rin….believe ME." Sakura said trying to control her laughing. "He was definitely NOT ugly. That's just a real bad carving of him, I swear." Sakura said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, well then I'd like to be the judge of that. I'll need to see a picture of him." She said sticking her hands on her hips.

"I've seen a picture of him in Tsunade's main office. If you ever get sent there you can see it then."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait then." Rin said growing depressed which made Sakura laugh.

"Come on, we still need to show you around more places!" she said happily as she took Rin's arm and pulled her down a street.

'_Sakura's really nice! This whole place is really great! And no one is looking at me like I'm a monster! Maybe I don't need to find the holder of the nine tailed fox. I could probably be happy here, just living here in Konoha! I can have a real life!'_

**

* * *

**

Hinata was having a hard time keeping her body still since she was walking with Naruto to his training field. She told him all she could about Rin and how they found her. Naruto thought it was cool that she could summon white tigers, but he wondered why ninjas from the village hidden in the rain would be after her for money. It just had to be more then that.

"So….how has your training been going?" Hinata asked quietly.

"It's been getting better. I need to master my technique a little more though. I think I'm on the brink of something." Naruto said making a fist in his right hand and looking at it. They approached the field where they saw Yamato waiting patiently for Naruto.

"You're a little late Naruto." Yamato said crossing his arms. "I'd expect this from Kakashi but not you." Yamato then raised his eyes when he noticed the Hyuuga girl walking next to him. "OOOOoooh, I see. I didn't know you had a girlfriend Naruto. It's okay for you to be late then."

Naruto and Hinata both froze where they were. Hinata's entire face went red and she was falling backwards. Naruto's eyes grew wide as plates and he began to sweat. He was displaying a small bit of blush on his face as well and he began to shake his hands up in the air.

"We're….Y..Yamato…we're not dating. Tell him Hinata." Naruto said waiting for her to back him up. "Hiiiiiiiiiinata?" Naruto asked as he turned around. Hinata was on the ground fainted.

"You should really treat your girlfriend better Naruto." Yamato said as Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever you say." Yamato said hiding his laughter with his hand. "Why don't you set her over by that tree so we can begin." Yamato suggested.

Naruto didn't say anything and walked Hinata over to the tree Yamato was talking about. He made sure to place her down very carefully. Once he did he decided that she didn't look very comfortable against the hard tree so he took off his coat and placed it in behind her. It wasn't the best, but it was all he could do. Naruto then took great interest in Hinata's face.

'_She sure has changed.' _He thought to himself. _'Well I mean her body has, not much her shyness.' _Naruto blushed at what he just thought. _'OKAY, yeah her body's different but I think I meant her face.' _Naruto blushed a little and stood up to walk away. _'Glad I took my jacket it off. It's getting a little hot out here.' _He walked back over towards Yamato, and they both began to train again.

**

* * *

**

Sakura and Rin were just leaving a restaurant where they both had had lunch. Sakura was the one who paid for it since she thought Rin didn't have any money on her, so Rin promised the next time they went out for lunch _she_ would pay.

"Oh no really, you don't have to do that." Sakura said putting her hands up in front of her body while shaking her head no. "That was my gift to as to say welcome to Konoha. You should really just put whatever money you have into a hotel room that you can stay in, which is where we'll go next to get you all set."

"Alright, where's the nearest hotel?" Rin asked as they continued to walk along.

"Oh, well the closet one is pretty expensive so you might not want that. If we go to the other side of town there are cheaper ones then the meal we just ate."

'_I know Sakura means well, but does she really think I have no money?' _Rin thought.

"Actually Sakura the one near by sounds great, it's also by the Hokage's office right? So if she ever need to see me I could just go there easily without getting lost in this big town."

"…Buh…Rin it's expensive. You really don't wanna….huh!" Rin pulled out of her pocket a huge roll of Hidden in the Mist money and they all had HUGE numbers on them.

"Sakura I think I'll be okay." She smirked.

"So is that where you come from? Your village is the village Hidden in the Mist?"

"Well that's where I came before I came to Konoha. I don't live there, but it was my first stop before getting to here."

"Oh, I see. So then why don't we head to the hotel?" Sakura said smiling.

"Okay." Rin smiled.

While walking Rin and Sakura noticed Kiba and Shino walking around the street coming from another direction they were.

"Hey Rin!" Kiba yelled as he waved his arm up so they could notice him.

"Kiba, Shino, hello!" she smiled as they stopped walking to wait for Kiba and Shino. Once the two guys were with them Sakura looked pretty ticked off.

"What's this about saying hi to Rin and not me?" she asked.

"Nothing personal Sakura." Kiba said rubbing his head nervously. "But we just wanted to ask Rin if she has seen Hinata since we've been looking everywhere. Unless you've seen her?"

"I haven't seen her." Sakura told them.

"I was with her this morning." Rin said.

"You were?" Shino asked.

"Yeah she took me to breakfast at Ichiraku's ramen. Then a guy named Naruto joined us too, but I had to leave so I paid for their next round and left to see the Hokage."

"Wait, she's with Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Well she might not be anymore, but that's probably your best bet of finding her." Rin told them.

"Well I know where Naruto is." Sakura said. "I'll just go ask him."

"Thanks, and if you see Hinata tell her we're at our usual training grounds." Kiba said as they all began to walk in different directions. "Who knows, she might be there waiting for us."

"See ya' later Shino and Kiba!" Rin waved.

"Hope so!" Kiba said as he waved to both of them.

"Okay Sakura so where is Naruto?" Rin asked.

The second Rin asked that Sakura's pulse began to get fast, and she could feel sweat forming on her brow.

'_I didn't think she thought she was coming too. I was just going to take her to the hotel and suggest she make her self at home and then I would go find Naruto. If she comes with me will she find out that he holds the nine tailed fox? Should I really take her with me?'_

"Well I thought first we could go the hotel and get you situated."

"Thanks, but maybe we should just find Hinata first. If no one can find her I'll feel real responsible since I was the last one to see her. So is it okay if we do this first?"

"………um, I guess it is." Sakura said unsure of herself.

"Okay good, so which way to Naruto?" Rin asked.

"He's that way." Sakura said pointing in another direction.

"Then lead the way!" Rin said.

**

* * *

**

Rin and Sakura walked for ten minutes to the field where Sakura knew Naruto was at. All the while Sakura couldn't help but think if taking Rin to Naruto was a good idea.

'_But WAIT, she did say she's already seen him and when she saw him then she couldn't tell he was the holder of the nine tailed fox. We'll just try to make this as quick as possible.' _Sakura decided.

"Oh hey, is that him?" Rin asked pointing to a guy in black pants with blonde hair.

"Yup, that's him." Sakura smirked. They decided to walk over to Yamato first instead of Naruto since he was in the middle of perfecting a Jutsu. Yamato noticed Sakura and figured Tsunade had another message for him and Naruto, but then he noticed a girl was also walking with her.

"Sakura, what's up this time?" Yamato yelled over to them as they got closer. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked over to see Sakura, and the girl who bought him ramen.

"We need to talk to Naruto, we'll make it fast!" Sakura said trying to make it sound like a hurry.

"WOE!" Rin yelled as she was standing on the edge of a huge crater in the ground. "Who made THIS?!"

"That would be Naruto." Yamato said.

"Wow Naruto, you must have a lot chakra." Rin said making Sakura sweat bullets. "What kind of jutsu are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to add on to one of my other justsus." He told her. "by adding my element into it."

"…you're element?" Rin asked completely lost.

"Yeah, we all have elements and mine is wind. I'm trying to alter the nature of my chakra into a Spiraling Sphere."

"WOW!" Rin said sounding impressed. "People in Konoha sure are dedicated to Ninjutsu. We just saw Kiba and Shino going to their training grounds too. Why are you all working so hard?"

Sakura and Naruto both seemed to get a little sadder at thinking about why _they_ personally were working harder.

"Sorry, was it something I said?" Rin asked noticing that what she said upset them.

"No Rin, it's okay." Sakura said. "You see, I told you earlier that me and Naruto were on the same team just like how Hinata, Shino, and Kiba are on the same team. Well we had a third member, but he…."

"He left us." Naruto finished for her.

"You mean he's?"

"No he's not dead, but he his old self is." Naruto said. "He left with this man named Orochimaru, and that guy is nothing but evil. Our teammate left with him so he could get stronger and avenge his clan that was slaughtered by his older brother. Now he only wants to kill his brother, and he doesn't care what he has to do to gain that goal."

"So we're training so we can bring him back." Sakura said.

"So let me get this straight." Rin said putting the pieces together. "You're trying to get him back, even though he betrayed your village?"

"He's our teammate." Naruto told her. "I would die to bring him back."

Rin's eyes grew wide as a few tears came out of them. _'Their teammate betrayed them and the village and they still want him back! My village would never want me back after betraying them. These……….these people in Konoha are something else. They all love each other, and their trying to find their teammates as if they were their brother or sister. Kiba and Shino were worried about Hinata, and Sakura and Naruto are worried about their teammate who's even further away.'_

"Rin, are you okay?" Sakura asked. "You're crying."

Rin wiped her tears away even thought technically she wasn't crying. "I'm alright, you people in Konoha sure are amazing though. Can I ask you the name of your teammate?"

There was a second of silence before Naruto spoke his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"UCHIHA?!" Rin yelled. "No way!"

"Rin what's the matter?" Sakura asked her.

'_That's the same name as the old man. He was right about Sasuke then, about him leaving here to find his brother. I should have realized they were talking about Sasuke Uchiha when they said their teammate was trying to kill his brother after his brother killed their clan.'_

"Oh sorry," Rin apologized. "I just remember that from my bingo book, about Sasuke Uchiha. It just said he was the last of his clan that was destroyed by his brother Itachi. I heard they were once a strong clan with the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"That's true, and it is their strongest attack, but mainly their just known for just their Sharingan." Sakura said.

"Technically their not know for that anymore since the only member of that clan all know Mangekyo Sharingan now." Rin said.

"How did you know that Sasuke knew that?" Naruto asked curious.

"Bingo book." Rin put simply.

"How does your village know so much?" Yamato asked.

"To tell you the truth I only half of how they find out the things they do. But I don't really know how they can find out about the tiniest of things, like the birth of ninjas, but also the exact time they were born at."

"What village are you from Rin?" Yamato asked.

"I'm sorry but, I can't tell you that information." Rin said.

"So then why are you two here anyways?" Yamato asked again.

"We wanted to know if Naruto knew where Hinata was since Rin said he was the last person she saw her with." Sakura said. Yamato stopped being serious for a minute and began to smirk.

"You mean Naruto's girlfriend? She's over at that tree." Yamato said pointing to a far off tree. They all turned to see Hinata sleeping against the tree he was talking about.

"Why is she sleeping?" Rin asked.

"She sorta…..fainted." Naruto said nervously.

"Naruto! What did you do to her?" Sakura demanded.

"It wasn't my fault!" he defended. "Yamato called her my girlfriend and she just FAINTED. I have no idea why though."

"Let's go get her then." Rin said as she and Sakura walked to the tree. Once they were a little out of Naruto's ear shot Rin whispered to Sakura. "He's a little dense isn't he?"

"Tell me about it." Sakura said as they neared Hinata.

"Here I come!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to them.

"Just get back to your training Naruto." Sakura said.

"I will but when you wake up Hinata I can get my jacket back." He said walking next to them now.

Indeed Hinata was sleeping on Naruto's jacket. Naruto bent down to wake Hinata up.

"Hinata, Hinata Rin and Sakura are here to take you home." He said shaking her by the shoulder a little. Hinata's eyes opened up slowly and they began to look around at her surroundings. Once she saw Naruto so close to her and with his shirt off her face began to get red again. "Hinata your face looks hot, are you sick?" he asked.

Before Hinata could faint again Sakura punched Naruto and sent him flying.

"Wow that punch wasn't half bad." Rin said as she picked up Hinata.

"Thanks I….wait..half bad?" Sakura asked as Naruto walked over.

"Damn Sakura what was that for?" Naruto asked as he walked closer.

"For being a baka!" she told him. "So what do you mean my punch is half bad?" she asked Rin again. She really wanted to know why Rin was making her punch sound like a wimpy one instead of the amazingly strong one she just did.

"Well it was nice and strong, you have great chakra control, but I've already mastered that kind of strength and taken it to the next level." Rin said. "Maybe one day you'll be able to do it too."

"Wait what do you mean you've surpassed my punch?" Sakura asked.

"Wait, you can do a Tsunade punch too?" Naruto asked.

"So Tsunade is the one who taught it to you?" Rin asked. Sakura nodded yes. "Well that's impressive to have the Hokage herself to teach you to do something like that."

"I've been her apprentice for almost three years now." Sakura told her.

"Hm, even more impressive. Anyways about the punch. With the chakra control you can punch objects really hard. Well I always sucked at that since I don't like to punch, so instead I made my punch so strong that I won't even have to touch what I'm hitting."

"HUH?" everybody except Hinata went.

"Maybe I could show you what I mean. Naruto stand in front of me." Rin said walking a few feet away from them. Naruto stood in front of her without any questions at all. Rin got into a regular stance and pulled her right fist back. She closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them again to stare at her target. "Alright, note the distance I'm at." She said. "This is just fine for me to punch Naruto without getting any closer to him."

"But your ten feet away from him." Sakura said.

"Just watch." Rin told her. Rin pulled her fist back but to everybody's surprise she punched the ground instead showing a deep hole.

"Woe." Naruto said staring at the hole in front of him.

"I thought you were going to punch Nartuo." Sakura said.

"Sorry, I was just warming up my arm with a small punch." She said getting back into her stance.

'_small punch?' _Sakura thought. _'That's not small for me.' _

Rin pulled back her arm again and punched towards Naruto. Naruto, to everyone's, was forced back as if somebody had punched him. Yamato, Hinata, and Sakura gasped at Rin's strength. She didn't even have to touch Naruto to force him back, and he flew even further then he did when Sakura had punched him.

"That wasn't one of my hardest punches, but that's a perfect example of what I'm talking about." She said.

"…what the….you didn't even have to touch him." Sakura said flabbergasted.

"I didn't have to because my punch is so strong." Rin said.

"It's like you punched the air and sent him flying." Hinata stated.

"You truly did take Tsunade's punch to the next level." Yamato said staring at Rin in disbelief.

"And you haven't even seen anything yet." Rin said putting her hands on her hips.


	4. Chapter 4

"TEACH ME TO DO THAT!" Naruto yelled as he ran back over to the group. Sure he had a huge lump on his head, but he paid no mind to it at all.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to teach that to someone." Rin confessed. "I've just been working on that for a real long time."

"You must be one powerful ninja." Hinata commented. Rin's face began to look a little sad at Hinata's words.

"I'm not a ninja." Rin told her.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. "Then how can you punch like that?" Naruto asked.

"You mean I can't be strong if I'm not a ninja?" Rin asked.

"I think he means is you wouldn't expect that from just anybody unless they were a ninja." Sakura said.

"Rin, how can you not be a ninja if I saw you kill the three men in the forest?" Hinata asked.

"Well that wasn't really me, my summons killed them. OH, well cept for that one guy, but I just snapped his neck was all." Rin said as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"See, that just sounds like you're a ninja." Sakura said. "And mainly only ninjas have summonings, so how can you explain that?"

"…..to tell you the truth I didn't sign any contract to have these summonings. I've had them for as long as I can remember. I'm not a ninja because….well….girls aren't aloud to be ninjas in my village."

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Hinata yelled.

"Don't ask me why they all suck at life with their lame rules." Rin told them.

'_Any more questions and I might give something else away about my village. I need to get out of here and fast.'_

"Naruto I'm really sorry for interrupting you in your training. Sakura now that we found Hinata can we please go to the hotel?"

"um….alright. Hinata why not come along with us." Sakura said.

"Alright." She said. "Bye Naruto."

"Feel better Hinata." Naruto yelled to her.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Ouch Sakura, you should be nicer to your brother." Rin laughed.

"My brother? Oh he's not my brother, though he does act like it a lot." Sakura said.

"Sorry, you just treat each other like brother and sister I only just assumed." Rin said.

"Although we do look alike." Naruto laughed.

"HOW THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE YOU?" Sakura yelled.

"Oh hear that, Yamato is calling for me…(but Naruto I'm right…) HERE I COME YAMATO!" Naruto yelled as he ran away.

"Your brother sure is weird." Rin laughed as they all walked away.

"Yeah hahaha…hey…HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!" Sakura yelled.

**

* * *

**

The three girls made it to the hotel and went inside to get Rin checked into a room. The hotel was definitely luxurious, a place only the wealthy like the Hyuuga's could afford. Sakura looked around the place and was feeling a little nervous. She knew Rin had a wad of money in her pocket but would that be enough? They all approached the desk where a woman in her mid twenties stood. She looked at all three of them but only began to smile when she saw Hinata.

"Welcome to the Red Dragon. Miss Hyuuga it is an honor and a privilege that you are here. Let me just be the first to say how wonderful it is that you have chosen us above all the other hotels in Konoha." The woman said with a huge smile.

"Actually I'm not staying here, my friend is." Hinata said gesturing to Rin.

'_Did she just call me her friend?' _Rin thought as she looked at Hinata.

"Oh, well then that changes a few things. I'll need your name please." The lady asked as her smile got smaller and she began to right in a book on the counter.

"Rin."

"Your full name please." The woman asked not looking up from the book.

"My name….um….my sir name?" Rin asked getting nervous.

"yes." The woman said clearly getting annoyed.

"….it's….my name it's…."

"Haruno. Rin Haruno." Sakura said.

"Very well." The woman said. That'll be 1000 dollars for your first night. You can afford that cant you?" the woman asked with almost a smirk. Rin's reply was smacking down a bunch of bills on the counter. "Your room is number 101, I'll call up a busboy to take your….do you have any bags?" the woman asked looking around.

"Just this one on my back. I can carry it to my room thanks." Rin told her.

"Fine, this is your key card. Just go to that elevator and head for the twelfth floor." The woman said handing Rin the key. She took it and they all went to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Sakura hit the button number twelve and the doors shut.

"So Rin, how long have you and Sakura been related for?" Hinata asked.

"huh?"

"I gave that woman my last name since you weren't exactly giving her yours." Sakura said.

"Oh, well thanks for that." Rin smiled. "This elevator sure is taking its sweet ol' time." Rin said as she tapped her foot nervously. Hinata noticed this and gave Sakura a look which she understood completely.

"Rin, what is your last name?" Sakura asked her. "And don't tell me it's classified like everything else is."

"Fine. I'll be honest with you." Rin said showing a faint smile as she looked down at her feet. "I…don't have a last name."

The doors opened up and Rin walked straight out into the hallway taking a left turn. Sakura and Hinata both looked at each other wide eyed.

"She's telling the truth." Hinata whispered. Sakura nodded and they both followed her.

Rin was at her door sliding the card through when Hinata and Sakura got to her. She opened up the door but was blinded but a bright light coming in from the room. Once her eyes became adjusted she stepped into the huge room that took her breath away. Sakura dropped her jaw too at seeing the amazing room Rin was placed with. It was a big sitting room, with long couch, plasma screen, bathroom door in the back to a huge master math with spa tub, and a larger separate master bedroom.

"I don't deserve this." Rin said retreating from it slowly. "Sakura let's go to that other one you were talking about. If it's in the ghetto I'm sure I'll be fine." Hinata put her hands on Rin's shoulders to stop her.

"You DO deserve this don't worry." Hinata said.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind I think I'll live here too!" Sakura squealed.

'_Oh my gosh I just squealed. I haven't done that in a while. I haven't felt like I could have fun in such a long time!' _Sakura thought as she went over in the middle of the room. Rin ran right by her and began to jump up and down on the couch.

"This is so COOOOOOL!" she yelled delighted.

"RIN!" Sakura said shocked and amazed. "Get down if you break it you'll OH!" Rin pulled Sakura up right with her and held her hands as she began to jump still. "Rin?"

"Sakura jump on the couch, you know you wanna!" she cheered as she jumped even higher.

"Rin I need to leave soon so…" Sakura tried to step off but Rin pulled her right back on.

"Sakura you're a little uptight. SO JUMP YOU FOOL JUMP!"

Sakura began to bounce along with Rin hand in hand. When Rin jumped faster Sakura felt it safe to jump faster too.

"Man this thing is SO bouncy!" Sakura yelled giving another hard jump on it.

"SEE!" Rin yelled. "HINATA you TOO!" Rin yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm not so sure." Hinata said backing away. Sakura and Rin grew a little evil tint in their eyes as they both jumped off the couch and over to Hinata. "NO!" Hinata yelped as she began to run away from them. Sakura laughed and playfully chased Hinata without using any chakra. Rin was behind her but it seemed futile since Hinata was hopping over the furniture pretty quickly. She had just made it to the bathroom which was practically a dead end. They had her cornered where a table with all kinds of soaps were. They approached her slowly as she frantically looked for something to defend herself with.

"Don't move!" she threatened. "I have powder!" she yelled showing them a bottle of powder that you used to take baths with. They both put their hands up slowly to show they surrendered, but Rin grabbed a bottle of shampoo and aimed it at Hinata.

"It's worth the risk!" she yelled.

"Rin, now let's not get carried away." Sakura said holding her hands up to calm her.

"Oh, sorry I guess I was being a little childish." Rin said putting the bottle down.

"NO, I mean look at how expensive that bottle of shampoo was. Why not use that cheepo' brand that's right next to it." Sakura said grabbing the bottle.

"Two against one isn't fare!" Hinata whined.

"This is how it is in the ninja world!" Sakura told her.

"Ha ha, sucks to be a ninja!" Rin laughed.

"Well if that's how you feel." Sakura said walking away from Rin and pointing the bottle at her.

"Hey what's this?" Rin asked.

"You just said it sucked to be a ninja, so I'm turning on you!" she laughed.

"BUH?!"

"Hinata, I'm not on your side either!" Sakura declared.

"Dog eat dog world you know." Hinata said grabbing another bottle of powder so she was aimed at both.

"So you're going to betray me will you? Fine, worst mistake you'll ever make." Rin said getting too into the little game they were having.

They all looked at each other with a killing intent that could make a bunny faint. Neither of them moved but only aimed their weapon at their opponent.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **Went the front door.

"AH!" they all yelled.

"Better get your door Rin." Sakura told her.

"But who is it?" she asked. "Who knows I'm here?"

"Hinata can just check with her Byakugan." Sakura suggested. Hinata nodded and put her bottles down.

"Byakugan!" she yelled. She looked through the walls of the bathroom to the front door. "Oh, it's just a bus boy I guess. He has towels."

"Any cute?" Sakura giggled.

"Little."

"TO THE DOOR!" Sakura yelled.

They all went to the door to open it for the guy. He did have towels and the CUTEST smile on.

"Enjoying your stay?" he asked with a smile when he handed them over to Rin.

"Sure am!" Rin smiled. "Thanks!" The guy didn't go anywhere but waited and smiled at the three. Sakura and Hinata knew he was waiting for a tip but for some odd reason Rin was clueless.

"You're supposed to tip him." Sakura whispered as she elbowed Rin.

"OH, well you're a boy so a tip I should give a boy is…..never pee in the wind." Rin said. Hinata and Sakura fell over anime style as Rin shut the door.

"RIN, you were supposed to give him cash not advice." Sakura said.

"Really? Because he brought me towels? I could have bought myself towels."

"Rin you're just supposed to." Hinata said. "Haven't you ever tipped someone before?"

"Well I've never gone out somewhere nice before." She told them.

"Well with all that money why on Earth not?" Sakura asked.

Rin shrugged.

"Hey guys, sorry to change the subject, but why were you looking for me earlier you never said." Hinata asked as she sat on top of the couch.

"Kiba was looking for you, Shino too." Rin said.

"I guess I need to get to training then. I'll see you both later." Hinata said heading for the door.

"Wait I'm coming, I have to go back to Tsunade too." Sakura said walking to Hinata.

"Thanks for helping me get here." Rin said.

"No problem, maybe we can have lunch again." Sakura told her.

"Alright, and Hinata you should come too." Rin told her.

"I don't want to intrude on you guys." Hinata said.

"Are you kidding? It's more fun with more then two people." Sakura said.

"Then okay, what time?"

"1:00!" Sakura decided. "We'll come here first and get Rin."

"Where should we go?" Rin asked.

"Some place classy?" Sakura asked.

"I know a good place." Hinata said.

"Then look nice Rin." Sakura told her. "Get your best outfit ready by 12"00 when we get you."

"No problem….i guess." Rin said.

"See you then!" Sakura waved as she and Hinata both left the room.

"Bye!" Rin said as the door shut. Rin walked to the bathroom to put the towels down. She'd never had a bathroom before but was sure that's where they went. She saw the bottles on the floor that Hinata and Sakura must have dropped when they went to the door. She didn't pick them up because they were reminders of them. When she went back to the main room she looked around and saw how nice the place was.

"I don't deserve this." She told the room. "I don't deserve them either."

'_If they new who I was, and what I have inside me. They would never like me, and at the same time they want to know the truth. Do I keep dodging the questions till I find the fox? Can I even keep not telling them the truth? I'll just have to let the pieces fall where they may.'_

Rin walked around the room a little and smiled at all the nice things it had. She knew she didn't deserve such nice things. She went against the door and slid down to her butt. She began to cry hysterically as she looked at the room. Her tears were hot and stung her face a little. In the big room she still felt alone, with those two new girls who liked her she still felt alone.

"I truly will be alone forever." She said as more tears came out. "And I don't deserve such a nice room, even though I worked hard to afford it."

**

* * *

**

As Sakura and Hinata walked they both couldn't help but let out the rest of their giggles.

"I haven't laughed like that in such a long time." Sakura laughed.

"Me either, what we just did would be looked down on in my clan." Hinata said clearing her throat.

"Well Rin sure is interesting; she got us to act out." Sakura said. "We can trust her?"

"Very much." Hinata said. "I can tell she doesn't want to lie to us, but there are some things she doesn't want to tell us for some reason."

"I wonder why she doesn't want to tell us, I mean where is she from?"

"I'm sure as much as we don't want to trust her that she doesn't trust us with information either. Well that's my opinion." Hinata said getting ready to go in the other direction of Sakura.

"Well….as far as I'm concerned she's pretty good. I wouldn't mind being friends with her. We'll need her to be our friend too and make sure she's comfortable giving us information."

"So see you tomorrow." Hinata said walking away.

"Seeya'!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba was walking back home with Shino after they had their training. Hinata already parted with them and was heading to her own house. The sun was setting and it made the sky a beautiful red. Kiba and Shino were talking about their past mission and wondered if they'd get a better one the next time when they were passing the Red Dragon.

"That's the hotel that Rin is staying at, isn't it?" Shino asked.

"Red Dragon? Yeah that's what Hinata told us. I've always wanted to go in there to check it out, but I don't think I would be able to take one step in there without getting thrown out." Kiba said as they both stared at the hotel. They saw the front doors burst open as Rin ran out and took a sharp right turn.

"Speaking of Rin." Shino said as he stopped to stare at Rin running. "Wonder where she's going, for someone who has no idea where anything is in Konoha." Shino said sounding suspicious.

"Let's follow her." Kiba offered.

"Right." Shino said as they both jumped up on the building near them and followed Rin's moving form.

She was running on the streets and made it into the busiest part of Konoha in its main shopping centers. She easily dodged people with her swift movements and ran, or so it seemed, faster every second. Rin's face was full of determination but would be replaced with worry every now and again. Her head was going from left to right and left again.

"She's….looking for something!" Shino gathered.

"I can see that, but for what?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe she's looking for her summonings." Shino said. "She did say how they just summon themselves sometimes."

"Should we keep our eyes out for tigers then?" Kiba asked.

"She's turning!" Shino yelled.

Rin's forehead began to grow cold with sweat. She was beginning to get nervous and wasn't sure if she would make it in time.

'_That little girl has got to be around here somewhere! It was a tall building….it had a lot of flowers! WAIT a minute….I can smell flowers. From…..THERE THEY ARE!' _

Rin turned a corner to a road with a bunch of apartment buildings and high up someone had a lot of flowers in pots outside on their terrace. Right under that terrace were children who were walking right under it. Rin stopped running and looked to see if she could see the little girl, but she was no where to be seen.

'_Could this be the wrong place?' _she thought.

"Wait for me!" yelled a little girl who ran right by Rin to catch up with the group of kids.

"Why'd she stop?" Kiba asked Shino as they watched from a near by building watching below.

"Hey wait!" Rin called out to the girl. The little girl didn't hear her and continued to run after the kids.

"Wait up!" the girl yelled again.

"Oh my God, LOOK OUT!" Rin yelled as a large flower pot, almost the size of the little girl, fell over the ledge and was heading right for her.

The little girl looked up and began to scream once she saw the pot falling for her. Kiba and Shino's eyes shot wide opened at seeing the pot fall for the girl. Neither of them knew what to do and it was too late to do anything. The pot was going to crush the girl!

"HUH!" Kiba and Shino both gasped at what they saw. Rin had suddenly been over the girl and had the pot hit her in the back. She didn't fall over and held her ground as the little girl coward in fear. Rin's eyes were wide and she only stared down at the ground. The little girl looked up at her with tears streaming down her face.

"You….o..kay?" Rin asked with a small smile. The little girl didn't respond and only looked up at her shocked.

"KIA!" yelled the group of kids. The little girl Kia ignored them as she continued to stare up at Rin.

"Rin!" Kiba yelled as he and Shino jumped down from their building. One of the kids from the group pulled Kia away from Rin and hugged her tight.

"Kia, I'm so sorry for not waiting!" the boy cried.

"Way to look out for your sister!" one of the other kids yelled.

Kiba and Shino were now next to Rin. She still hadn't moved so they weren't exactly sure if they should move her.

'_How is she still standing?' _Shino thought. He looked down at the smashed pot that was everywhere but where the little girl Rin was protecting was. _'When that pot hit her she should have stumbled but she didn't move an inch!'_

"Get Tsunade!" Kiba demanded.

"Right!" Shino yelled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Rin!" Kiba said putting his attention back onto her. Rin slowly began to fall forward but Kiba caught her around her stomach. Rin's eyes never left the little girl, and the little girl was now hugging her brother while crying.

"You need….to…protect her…" Rin said with difficulty. Kia and her brother looked up at Rin both definitely grateful that she was around. "I can tell…..you both…you both love each other…it must be nice to…h.h..h..have a brother. I'm looking…for mine..too." Rin finally said. She then passed out in Kiba's arms dropping her entire body downward. Kiba then let out a gasp when he saw the back of Rin's head. The pot must have gotten her right in her head, he was surprised that she hadn't passed out sooner.

"We need to get you to Tsunade." Kiba said staring at her fallen body.

"You called?" asked the voice of Tsunade who had just transported right behind Kiba.

**

* * *

**

She was staring to feel a lot better, and she knew exactly who was helping her out.

'_It's too bad that pot wasn't more then a ton. It could have killed me.' _Rin said to a pair of glowing blue eyes that was staring right at her. _'It's been a while since I've seen you.' _she said walking closer to the pair of eyes. _'These wounds are healing up nicely; I guess I should thank you for that. Looks like I'm going to have some explaining to do when I wake up.'_

"Tsunade, what should I do?" Sakura asked as she looked over Rin's body that was lying on a bed.

"Well you've worked under me for so long that you should know, I have faith in you." Tsunade said.

"We'll need to get her to lie on her stomach so I can heal her back." Sakura said.

"Excellent Sakura." Tsunade said as Sakura and Tsunade flipped Rin over.

"I'll need a knife to cut her cloak off." Sakura said. "It'll make it quicker so we don't waste time while infections get into her." Tsunade nodded in approval. Sakura grabbed a knife on a table and placed it right at the top of her back when a hand stopped her.

"RIN!" Sakura yelled starteled.

"Hey don't cut my cloak, I made it myself." Rin laughed as she flipped herself over.

"Rin don't move!" Tsunade warned. "Your wounds are very serious."

"Oh those, I'm fine. I already healed myself no problem." Rin said as she stretched her arms out.

"So you're familiar with medical training?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep!" Rin said. _'Okay that wasn't a lie. I DO know how to do that, but that stupid demon healed me this time. Now I better just get out of here before the questions role on out.' _"Well I'm a little tired so I think I'll just go back to my hotel room, if that's okay with you." Rin said looking at Tsunade.

"I suppose you can." Tsunade said seeing no problem with it.

Rin walked out of the room but waiting right outside for her was Shino and Kiba.

"Why Sakura, you sure are getting better at medical jutsu." Kiba said.

"Thanks, but Rin healed herself." Sakura said coming out from behind Rin.

"That's pretty amazing of you Rin." Shino said suspiciously. "But now that your all better we want to ask you some questions."

"Is there a problem?" Tsunade asked.

"We need to ask Rin some questions." Shino said seriously.

"You _need_ to ask her some questions?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Yes." Shino said. "We followed her from the Red Dragon. She was running out of it like the building was on fire so me and Kiba followed her." Rin looked at Kiba wondering if it was true but avoided her eyes. "She looked like she was looking for something and then she did when the little girl ran right by her. Rin tried to stop the girl even before the pot was knocked over and when it was too late she appeared in the exact spot the pot was about to hit." Tsunade's eyes grew wide with this new information. She then looked over at Rin who was looking pretty busted.

"Well Rin? Is what Shino said true?"

Everyone watched Rin and waited for an answer. Rin's body began to shake rapidly, she began to get nervous as she looked from Tsunade to Shino to Sakura to Kiba and then right back to Tsunade. Rin pulled her hands under her long sleeves as she continued to shake with nerves.

"….It's….it's t..true." she stuttered.

'_Why does Rin sound like she's chattering?' _Sakura thought. _'Even her body is shaking.'_

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "So you knew that the girl was going to be there, and you knew all about the pot too?" Rin nodded a yes. "Go home Rin." Tsunade said. Rin's entire body stopped shaking and she began to look confused.

"You're letting me leave?" Rin asked.

"Yes, go home and rest. That was an order from the Hokage." Tsunade said. Rin bowed without another word and hurriedly walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Shino asked.

'_Hmmm, Rin's body stopped shaking once Tsunade said she could leave.' _Sakura observed.

"Rin hasn't done any wrong." Tsunade put blankly. "She saved a little girl's life, why she did it I don't know. But if we made her answer anymore questions then, if I'm not mistaken, she was about to pull a special medical technique where a person can cause themselves to be knocked out."

"People can do that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Rin hid her hands in her sleeves which I saw right away. She obviously can do the technique without using both of her hands. She also gave it away when she began to shake. She was pretending to have an attack on her body so the fact that she was about to pass out would look normal."

"I see." Sakura said.

"I just can't believe she knows how to do it." Tsunade said sounding amazed. "I only learned that when I was almost thirty years old. It's almost a forbidden medical technique since it could kill the user if they do it wrong."

"She must have been a strong medical ninja where ever she came from." Kiba said.

"But she's not a ninja." Sakura said startling everyone. "She told me and Hinata earlier that girls in her village aren't aloud to be ninjas."

"Never in my life have I ever heard of a village with out Kunoichi." Tsunade said shocked as she stared down the hall Rin took.

**

* * *

**

Rin didn't want to go back to her hotel room since she assumed if anyone, aka SHINO, wanted to bug her with more questions that they would go there and she wouldn't be in.

'_I almost had to fake a pass out. Now I don't know what to do. I want them to trust me, but I'm not aloud to reveal anything from my village. Maybe I'll just walk out here for awhile. After all the stars are going to be out in the next hour, that always makes me feel right at home. Although come to think about it, I am starting to get hungry.'_

Rin looked around at the roads around her. They all started to look familiar to and then the smell started to remind her too.

"I think the ramen bar is here." She said looking around. She walked a little onward when she saw the Ichiraku ramen bar. "Well I did say I was hungry." She said giving into the tempting smell of ramen. She went under the curtain and planted herself on a stool.

She stared at the busy work that was going on inside and waited patiently for someone to help her.

"Ex….excuse…hello! Excuse me?" her voice couldn't be heard by any of them and all of her efforts seemed futile.

"YO OLD MAN!" a loud but familiar voice yelled. "Beef Ramen on the double!"

"Naruto?" Rin asked. Naruto turned to his left to see Rin sitting right next to him.

"Rin! Didn't even know that was you!" he said.

"You couldn't tell with my big ugly white cloak?" she asked almost laughing.

"Nah I really didn't notice it. And hey it's not that bad, it's pretty unique since I've never seen anything like it anywhere." he said sincerely.

"Well that's because I made it." Rin told him full of pride.

"Really? That's impressive. Next time I get a hole in something do you think you could fix it?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his jacket shoing it to Rin.

"Sure, why not!" Rin laughed.

"Here's your ramen Naruto." The owner said placing his bowl down.

"Thanks! Hey, I got mine before you?" Rin asked looking at Rin.

"Well, I didn't exactly order yet." She told him.

"YO! OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled again.

"Naruto don't tell me you're already done." The owner laughed.

"Not yet, but you never asked my friend what she wanted."

"My goodness! I'm sorry miss, what would you like?"

"The….chicken ramen?" she asked.

"Coming right up!" he yelled as he went in the back.

"So breakfast _and_ dinner?" Naruto asked. "I guess you like this place just as much as me!"

"Well actually Hinata brought me here to try it in the morning, but I was passing by so I thought I would get some more to eat." She said as her bowl was placed before her.

"I didn't know Hinata liked ramen." Naruto said as he complete stopped eating to think.

'_Oh I see now.' _Rin thought. _'Hinata likes this Naruto guy, I bet anything that she does. Can he be a little bit interested in her too? Maybe I should do a test.'_

Naruto began to eat again as if nothing had happened as Rin began to play the game of Twenty Questions.

"Do you know Kiba?" she asked.

"Yeah, kind of obnoxious though." He said as he continued to eat. "One of my close friends."

"That's nice. And I'm sure Sakura is your close friend too right? You look like you could be brother and sister by the way she talks to you."

"Well she _is_ kind of like my sister. I've known her for so long." He said as he paused for half a second to look up at Rin, he then began to continue eating.

"Yeah, and all the people here at Konoha are totally nice. Hinata seems to be the nicest." She said looking at Naruto a little more from her small bights of ramen. Naruto complete stopped eating and looked up at Rin.

"Yeah she sure is. She's probably the nicest person I've ever met in my entire life. She really looks out for others, although she does sort of act like she can't do anything. She acts like she's weak when she really isn't. Although I don't know if she's still like that still, the part where she thinks she's weak. I haven't seen her in two years and she's really grow-...changed." Naruto said catching himself.

"Tomorrow I'm going out to eat with her and Sakura." Rin said. "I'm going to have to ask her why she's so worried about me when she should be worrying about more important things...like her boyfriend." Rin said taking another bight of her ramen. Naruto's eyes grew wide and confused.

"She….has a boyfriend?" Naruto asked sounding concerned.

"Oh I don't know. I only just assumed, I mean she's pretty beautiful. How can a girl like that _have_ no boyfriend?" Rin asked. Naruto didn't respond. "Hmm, I guess she's just waiting for the right guy er something."

"Yeah well she does deserve the best." Naruto said smiling a little bit more.

'_hmmmm, he seemed to have gotten pretty relieved when he found that Hinata had no boyfriend. Maybe this Naruto kid DOES like her._

"Well that sure hit the spot!" Naruto said as he stood up ready to pay. Rin looked at his bowl and then her jaw dropped all the way to the floor when she saw not one, not two, but EIGHT bowls there.

"When did those get there? I didn't even hear you order more!"

"Oh, well they just keep them coming and stop at eight unless I tell them to go on. It makes it easier on them." Naruto said. "Here, I'll pay for you since you bought for me earlier." He said smiling.

"Thanks Naruto." Rin said standing up. Naruto put his money down on the counter and then walked out of the bar right after Rin.

"So you going back to…um…OH didn't you get a hotel er something?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be going there right away. I just want to walk under the stars for awhile. Tomorrow is going to cloudy and I won't get to see them for a while."

"How do you know it's going to be cloudy?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the sky.

"I uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Weather channel right?" he asked looking at her.

"You know it!" she said laughing nervously. "So do you know where there's a park around here?"

"Sure, I'll escort you there." Naruto said as they both began to walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto lead Rin to the park in complete silence as they both stared up at the stars. It was real pretty out, gorgeous some would say. The sky was so dark that all the stars, even the little ones that were so far away, were seen by your naked eye. The last time Naruto looked up at the sky he saw a shooting star and that brought him some hope to bring his team back together. He, Sakura, and Sasuke on one big team again just like they were along time ago. The shooting star brought him so much hope, but the more he thought about it the more he wondered if there really was any hope.

'_Of course there is.' _He kept telling himself. _'But what do I need to bring him back? A new Jutsu? **I **don't want to have to fight him so then what do I need?'_

"Hey," Rin said breaking him out of his chance. He looked over at her as if she were his sign at first since it seemed like she was glowing. He shook that feeling off real fast and focused on her. "You know…..in my village there's this story." Rin began to say as she stopped walking to look up at the sky better. "A man disobeyed a very important law in his village so he had to be punished and the punishment had to equal his crime."

As much as Naruto wanted to say "random" he instead asked her what his punishment was.

"He was forbidden to ever see the stars or moon again."

"How's that even possible?" he asked her as he stared at her face that was facing the sky still.

"They performed a jutsu on his eyes, and so whenever he looked up at the sky, even in the clearest of nights like this, he could never see them. It was even worse that he couldn't see the moon since…..i mean…at first it wasn't so bad for him. Later he soon missed it deeply and said he would give his life if he could see them just one more time."

"What was the man's crime?" Naruto asked. Rin looked over at him and smiled with a shrug.

"I have no idea!" she laughed. "But it sure is scary. I mean to never see something even though it's there."

"That sure is some story. Must be one of those things they tell little kids to get them to go to sleep with." Naruto laughed. He expected Rin to laugh also but to his surprise she didn't. She instead sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"It's a true story." She said shocking him a little. "It happened along time ago and people still talk about it. That's basically what my village is though. Punishment not by death, but torture. Personally I think I would rather die then be tortured."

"That's insane!" Naruto almost yelled. Rin looked over at him confused. "No village should torture one of their own! If you say that his punishment was equal to his crime then what the hell did he do? Run in some old lady's garden and destroy her flowers? Your village is crazy if you don't mind me saying."

Rin looked blankly at him as he stared back up at the stars. Rin slowly smiled at Naruto as she looked up at them too. "My village _is_ crazy. Naruto, can you tell me…what you like about your village?"

Naruto had to think about that for a minute and once he thought of a good reason he smiled up at the stars. "I love my friends!" he put simply.

"…friends…" Rin whispered.

"Without them I would be nothing, and without friends you aren't anything. I treasure my friends because I never used to have them, but now that I do I'll protect them with my life. That is why I'll protect this village with all my friends in it." Rin could only stare in awe at Naruto's face that was shining not with the moonlight, but with its own inner glow that only few people had. Rin squeezed her hands together around her clothes so she could try to focus on that instead of the tears that had begun to form around her eyes. Once she felt they were submerging into her eyes and her voice wouldn't shake she took a deep breath.

"I never had friends in my village." She told Naruto as she stared straight ahead of her so she could no longer see his face. It was a good thing she did since Naruto made the hugest facial expression since he was so shocked at what he had just heard. "So I know that no one there is missing me."

"How's that possible?" Naruto asked. He could see the confusion in her face even though she wasn't looking at him. "Sakura seems to like you and Hinata too. Kiba and Shino wouldn't have saved you if they thought you were bad and hell I like you too!"

"Huh!" Rin gasped as she turned and faced Naruto. Just hearing his words gave her a very unfamiliar tug at her heart. She was going to cry but she was happy and sad at the same time.

"You're pretty nice so far, I don't need to know anything else about you. You're past or anything. All I need to know is you right now." His words were spoken without any hesitation and he really meant every word of it. "Rin, I'll be your friend." He said sticking out his hand to her. "I promise, we're friends." Rin stared at his hand and wondered what all of this meant. He was her friend now and he didn't care who she was deep down inside. The person she was forced to be and he didn't care. Everything that once mattered to her had suddenly vanished in that moment. She no longer wanted to find the holder of the fox and she didn't worry about her village hunting her down. The only thing she was worried about at that moment was Naruto and the precious friendship he was giving her with his hand.

"…..Naruto….YOU'RE CRAZY!" Naruto looked shocked but then SURPRISED when Rin ran into him giving him a hug instead of a handshake. "But no turning back now! You're stuck with being my friend forever!" she laughed. Naruto couldn't help but laugh and hug her back. She was acting like a little child and very, as far as he knew, unRin like.

"I think I got the better deal since you're stuck with me too." He told her.

"I'LL TAKE IT! THANK YOU Naruto!" she almost cried as she hugged him tighter.

And the two friends stood there in the park hugging the other so tightly that if they loosened the grip the other might disintegrate and disappear forever. As far as Rin was concerned that wasn't about to happen. She was going to protect her new friendship with Naruto, and soon maybe she would be protecting Hinata's, Sakura's, Kiba's, and who knows maybe even Shino's.

'_My first real friend. And this friendship comes with one guarantee. What happens to him happens to me.' _Rin thought as she closed her eyes to try and remember the moment better. She, and even Naruto, could feel her spirit lifting. Rin did act happy when she first met everyone but now she was truly happy and not wearing the mask she always wore around others to hide her true feelings. She could be herself because Naruto liked her that way and so did Hinata and Sakura. _'I can now truly act like myself.' _She kept thinking.

Rin and Naruto finally let go of their hug and they both exchanged smiles with Rin's face being stained with tears. She wiped them off hurriedly as she let out some unexpected laughter that came from the pit of her stomach.

"Naruto…..you said you protected your village because you wanted to protect your friends. Does this mean you'll…..protect me too?" she asked him quietly.

"That's the guarantee of being my friend!" he laughed.

"Well to being my friends also comes with one guarantee." She said making Naruto a little confused. "What happens to you happens to me!"

"And vice versa!" he told her. At the same time they both looked up at the sky with the stars sparkling at them almost as if they were all happy. Rin thought they were happy for her since they were always her companions and now she didn't have to rely on them anymore since she had a real companion. They always made her darkest days bright and they always made her hope for tomorrow. The stars always showed hope she thought, and not just for her, but for everyone who looked up at them needing it. Rin now knew that the stars were telling her that Naruto was the one who would bring her the hope she's always wanted but what neither of them knew yet was she was the hope that Naruto needed also.

**

* * *

**

Kiba laid in his bed staring up at his white ceiling knowing he wouldn't be able to get to sleep right away. He only seemed to have one thing on his mind, and that was Rin.

'_In my weaker moments,' _he heard her say to a dieing ninja. _'I love the smell of blood.'_

"_You need….to…protect her…" _Rin told the brother of the girl Kia who Rin had just saved from a falling pot._ "I can tell…..you both…you both love each other…it must be nice to…h.h..h..have a brother. I'm looking…for mine..too." _Kiba couldn't understand what she was talking about. She had told them that she was looking for her friend who lived in Konoha but _this_ changed everything. Kiba knew not to tell Shino since he would want to investigate her more.

Kiba had great hearing abilities, as did the rest of his clan, but even when he heard Rin say what she did he never told anyone, even when he didn't know her yet. He could just sense that she was no threat to Konoha, but now he was beginning to second guess them.

'_In her weaker moments she loves the smell of….blood? What does she mean? Sounds like some sort of vampire if you think about it. But it was the way she said it….it was almost demonic.' _Kiba flipped over to his right side so he was staring at the wall. It was just as blank as the ceiling except for some claw marks he once made when he was dreaming about climbing a tree. _'I've always trusted my instincts, so why should I doubt them now? And if Hinata feels she's okay then she must be. I'm just worrying about nothing!' _he decided as he closed his eyes. He quickly opened them up again. _'But her voice….it was almost evil…reminds me of Gaara of the dessert before Naruto defeated him.'_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto and Rin were sitting in the grass together just looking up and appreciating the stars and the twinkles they gave. Naruto commented that the stars kind of reminded him of eyes that belonged to the sky and that he was winking at all the pretty girls he saw.

"That's funny," Rin told him. "Because a lot of those winks look like their aimed towards you."

"….Well then I can't disagree with the sky there….I am pretty good to look at." He joked.

"You're full of yourself." She told him.

After a while longer they both got up knowing that it was getting late. They both walked out of the park together just saying things about the sky and how it was some perverted man watching all the pretty girls….and Naruto.

"Just so you know, I think that the stars all watch out for one of us. But you know…lately…I feel like they are all watching out for me too. I believe the stars are giving us all hope."

"So far the stars have given me hope too." He told her referring to that shooting star he saw a while ago. "Out of all the things nature gives us I think the stars are what people find most spiritual. And the best part about them is they're always there when you need them. They're not going anywhere!"

"That's true." Rin agreed as they both exited the park. Naruto began to go right while Rin went left. "Naruto….thank you." she told him.

"No problem." He smiled.

"Good luck on your mission tomorrow, I can't wait to meet team ten. They all sound pretty nice."

"Yeah they're pretty cool; I just hope we can help them out." Naruto said more seriously.

"Hey Naruto, when you get back will you watch the stars with me again….I mean if it's a nice night like this one?" Rin asked him.

Naruto smiled and gave her a nod. "Night Rin!"

"G'night Naruto." She smiled as they both turned and went into different directions.

* * *

It was twelve on the dot and Rin was waiting out front of the hotel for Hinata and Sakura. They were all going out to lunch at some classy place of Hinata's choice. Sakura told Rin to wear her best clothes so she did. She wore her long white cloak with her hair in that low ponytail, which you couldn't see anyway since her hood was up, and her sunglasses. The sun for some reason was shining pretty brightly considering Rin knew later that night it would be cloudy.

So she continued to wait for Sakura and Hinata in the front of the building so that they wouldn't have to come in and get her when she could have sworn she heard someone coming her way. As she turned around she heard someone yell 'BOO!'

"EEP!" Rin yelped as she saw Hinata. Hinata let out a slight giggle and apologized for scaring Rin.

"Sorry, I thought you could sense my chakra." She told her.

"Oh! Oh no sorry it's okay, but to tell you the truth I don't know how to sense chakra. I really don't understand the whole "sensing" concept." She said using air quotes.

"Well I should teach you." Hinata offered.

"Really?" Rin asked growing excited the more she thought about it. "Sensing chakra would be easier for me to find people. SURE! If you're willing to teach me I'm willing to learn. NO!" Rin yelled startling Hinata. "I'll teach you something too!" she decided.

"….um…okay….um..Sakura can't come anymore because she left for a mission not to long ago. I hope that's okay, she wanted to tell you but I offered to since I was already on my way."

"Oh that's fine. I wasn't even thinking. Naruto told me that they were going on a mission but I didn't even think that would mess up with our plans. Oh well, shall we go?" Rin asked. Hinata nodded yes and they began to walk away.

They walked a little in silence at first and all the while Hinata could notice how different Rin was acting. She seemed to be even happier then usual.

"Rin, you know you seem a little different." Hinata told her.

"Well I do!" she admitted. "I feel like my real self if that makes sense." She told her.

"You sure do seem like a slightly new person. Did you do anything differently?"

"Well….no I can't say that I did anything differently but I did make a new friend, and I guess that just gave me a more positive attitude on life." Hinata smiled at her.

"Who's your new friend?"

"Naruto, the guy from the Ramen bar." Rin told her. Rin took note of how Hinata's eyes widened at his name. She could tell she was blushing, not to mention that her face was clearly pink. "hmmm…..I knew it." Rin said knowingly.

"huh?" Hinata asked.

"I knew you liked him, I could just tell."

"Who? Me and Naruto?" Hinata looked down at the ground and smiled. "He is….my friend, that is all."

"I take it you don't have much confidence when it comes to Naruto…eh?" Rin asked. Hinata really didn't say anything, but her body said it all. She was all tense and she was still looking at the ground smiling.

"I really admire him." She finally said. "He truly is an inspiration."

"AAAWWW, that's why you like him?" Rin asked.

"Hey! I do like him….wait but not like that…I mean to say….he…." Hinata's face turned so pink that she was on the verge of redness.

"Okay Hinata, now hold on before your entire face goes red. My gosh….people will think you're sick or something."

Hinata let out a sigh as her face turned back to a normal color. She look up at the sky and held her hands in a folded manner.

"I take it you get shy around him….am I wrong?"

"I suppose I do." Hinata admitted.

"Well….if you teach me how to sense someone's chakra I can teach you to get over being shy." Rin told her as if she was discussing a business transaction. Hinata looked up at Rin wondering she was serious or not.

"Is…that even possible to do?" she asked her. Rin looked down at the ground solemnly.

"Believe it or not….when I was younger I was the shyest person you would ever meet. I was so afraid of everything….and shy….but then one day I finally snapped and it's almost like a medical "healing" jutsu if you will. I can get you out of your shy state."

Hinata looked at her in disbelief. She tried to imagine her being less shy. She pictured herself being like Sakura without being so violent towards Naruto which she would be the total opposite. She would finally be able to talk to him without blushing or fainting.

"Are you sure…about all of this? You're sure that you would be able to get me out of my shyness?"

"Hundred percent." Rin told her.

"…." Hinata looked down at the ground as she walked on it. She tried to focus on how it kept passing her and the rocks that she kept passing and the some that she would kick away. _'Does Rin really believe she can get rid of my shyness? Is that really even possible?' _Hinata remembered back WAY to the time of her first chunin exam when Neji was telling her how those sort of things were built into a person and you could never get rid of them. _'…but I did.' _She thought. _'I'm much better then I was back then. I can talk to new people without being nervous or anything! So if I can do that on my own…then with guidance I can probably achieve more!'_

"So dose that mean you'll do it?" Rin asked her. Hinata looked up at her. It was as if she was reading her thoughts.

"I guess…..we have a deal." She told her sticking her hand out to shake. Rin took it and the deal was set.

"You're not going to wimp out on me are ya'?" Rin asked her.

Hinata figured she was talking about herself wimping out on Rin because she was too weak.

"I mean this whole teaching me how to sense chakra…it sounds pretty hard and advanced. And let me warn you I am the SLOWEST learner! I mean if you have no patience then we should just forget about it." Hinata laughed a little. "No I'm serious…I'll drive you crazy. Trust me I know."

"I already shook you're hand." She told Rin. "The deal is final."

"And that is what we'll start you with." Rin said.

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

"The way you talk so proper. That's great and all, and you should use it when you speak with your elders, but you're with ME! You need to act….more like a teenager!"

"But…this is just who I am." Hinata told her.

"Well it's not like I'm trying to change who you are….really I'm not. I hope you don't think that because I know a certain someone who would be ticked if I changed Hinata. But be honest, when people say things and you want to say something that's a little bold….do you say it?"

She had her there. Hinata would never try to speak out to someone, mainly an elder, but other then that she would never talk up to anybody. She kept a good most of her comments to herself and rarely shared her opinions. She started to think of when she became bold the one time in her fight against Neji. Naruto gave her so much confidence…and….Naruto was the whole reason she had changed so much. That's why she admired him so much.

"So I'll have to teach you how to talk to your friends as if you were _outside_ of a meeting and not _in_ one. But the important thing is to remember that you should always stay that way when you do have to go to a meeting er whatever Hyuugas do."

"Well then teach me as soon as you can. Okay?" she asked her.

"Don't worry." Rin told her. "It'll only take…..Four Minutes."

* * *

**okay so i hope you liked it and tell me if i should continue cause i think it's going someone where pretty interesting. PEACE()V**


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata and Rin had already eaten out and were no practicing sensing chakra in the woods. They didn't go anywhere unparticular, but they did go pretty far out so they wouldn't be disturbed by people who were walking by or were looking for a place to train. Hinata and Rin were both standing up making slow arm movements so they could concentrate better. Neither of them were talking at the moment so they could concentrate even better. Their eyes were both closed so they could only hear things around them and not actually _see_ them.

Rin felt pretty good about this training so far. She hadn't trained with anyone in such a long time, not that it matter or anything. No one was willing to train her at her old village. It wasn't until she left did she meet someone who furthered her training without her consent.

"Rin?" Hinata asked her.

"Yes?" Rin responded without opening her eyes.

"Good, keep your eyes closed and now try to find me. I'm going to walk away a little and I want you to find me with your ears."

"Alright." Rin nodded as she stood still.

Hinata moved six feet back and eight feet to Rin's left. Rin never moved or wavered when Hinata had moved, she stayed as still as a ninja in hiding would have.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked her.

Rin turned like a solder and pointed directly at Hinata without opening her eyes.

"Come and touch my hand." Hinata told her.

So Rin walked forward towards Hinata who now had her arm extended out. As she grew closer Hinata then began to move away to her left, Rin's right, and stepped on some twigs that mad a _crack_ noise. Rin followed her as if her eyes were opened the whole time. She finally walked a little quicker and got Hinata's hand.

"Got cha'!" Rin laughed as she opened her eyes.

"Good. Now close your eyes again. I want you to find me again. Use your ears and try to feel things too with the ground. Got it?"

"Got it." Rin smiled as she closed her eyes again.

Hinata then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"FIND ME!" She yelled from a distance.

'_Some how I knew she'd do something tricky like this.' _Rin thought to herself as she turned in the direction she heard Hinata. As she walked straight forward. As soon as she took a few steps forward she heard the leaves in the tree rustle from ahead of her going towards her and then behind her. _'HUH! She moved through the trees. But I heard her so now she is directly behind me just like she was when she was in front of me.' _

Rin turned on a dime and was looking, with her eyes still shut, at Hinata who was on the ground in front of her ten yards away.

"You're hearing is pretty good!" Hinata yelled to her. "But it's one thing to know where your enemy _is_, you have to know where they are at all times."

Hinata then jumped into the trees and landed in one. She took out of her pocket a rock and threw it overtop of Rin so it landed to Rin's right. Hinata figured Rin would turn towards the rock but to her surprise she turned in the direction where Hinata was hiding in the tree. Hinata figured Rin knew she was up in the tree but Rin was pointing dead ahead of her no where near where Hinata was hiding.

"I know that noise I heard wasn't you. You must have thrown something because I felt the wind it through off as you through it over my head. You're over there…somewhere." Rin said as she pointed towards the area she thought Hinata would be standing. Hinata was there, but she was up in the tree watching Rin walk straight ahead with her arm straight out hoping that she would get Hinata's arm again like she did the first time.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So do you know the first part of sensing chakra?" Hinata had asked Rin when they got to where they would practice. _

"_Not a clue!" Rin spoke honestly._

"_You need to use your chakra to sense your chakra when you first learn to sense chakra."_

"_Really?" Rin laughed. "Use chakra to find chakra. That sure is cool."_

"_You need to send out your chakra out like radar to find someone." Hinata continued to tell her. "But this radar just can't go straight, it has to go everywhere. You need to be able to sense your enemy everywhere! Now the more chakra you put in the better your chances are at finding, er sensing, the person or thing you're after."_

"_But what about sensing things with your guard down?" Rin asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Like, taking a walk and then all of a sudden feeling another presence out there watching you."_

"_It takes practice you see? It's not like you always use this method that I'm going to teach you. Soon you just find your own way of sensing people or objects that are coming at you. Soon you won't really have to use your chakra at all. But you always need to keep calm as you try, or don't try, to sense things and chakra. Eventually after doing it and feeling it you won't really need to….well…all I'm saying is soon you can just feel it. You can feel things coming at you, and you'll be able to sense another person's chakra level. You know when you get the chills? Well it almost feels like that. When a chakra lever is super high sometimes you don't need to try to sense it to feel it. When you do feel it, let's say it's really big, you can feel it all over you it feels like. Don't worry; soon you'll be able to feel it too. So now let's start just breathing and feeling the air. Close your eyes and move your arms like this in a slow….and a calm motion."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Rin stopped walking as she remembered that Hinata told her to sense someone not just in front of you but everywhere. Rin tried her best to use her chakra. She sent some of it to everywhere in her body and sent it out. Her eyes almost widened at what she was feeling.

"I have goosebumps." Rin said. Hinata smiled.

'_I think she's getting it.' _

"You're up in that tree." Rin said as she opened her eyes to confirm it. "YOU'RE UP IN THE TREE! YOU'RE UP IN THE TREE! I FOUND YOU! WOOOHOOOO!!!"

Hinata jumped down in front of her. "Congratulations. I knew you could do it. But now I taught you one of three things you must learn. You can sense people when you're looking for them, now you need to learn how to dodge things coming at you that have no chakra at all."

**

* * *

**

Up in Sunagakure not much was happening out of the ordinary. People were given assignments and were finishing them on time, a pile of papers was being piled up non stop, and your older brother was bugging you about training with him. So it was a normal day, if you were the Kazekage that is.

Gaara was so frustrated with all his new paper work and his brother wasn't making it any easier for him. He kept declining Kankuro's requests to train since they hadn't done any together in a while and by the way things were going he might just never go training again.

Kankuro was leaning over Gaara's desk and stared at him as he continued to his paperwork calmly.

"Come one Gaara!" Kankuro pleaded. "It'll be a big stress reliever from all this paperwork you're doing."

"The paperwork isn't stressing me, but my older brother sure is." Gaara said without looking up.

"Kankuro!" The stern voice of Temari, their older sister, yelled as she threw open the door. "Leave Gaara alone, he's the Kazekage for Christ-sake!"

"Exactly why we should train together." Kankuro told her. "He hasn't done so in such a long time that soon he won't be good to anyone in Suna! We need to get him out there for a while, little air and exercise never killed anyone before."

"You truly are getting on my last nerve." Gaara said again as he continued paperwork.

"See Kankuro, you're bugging the Kazekage! Now GET OUT!" Temari yelled.

"Not until Gaara trains for a while." Kankuro told her. "We need to see if he can fight now that the Shukaku is no longer in him. He'll have to learn how to fend for himself and not always rely on the sand coming up and protecting him anymore."

"…You do bring up a good point Kankuro but….Gaara what are you looking for?" Temari asked as she noticed her brother looking threw a bunch of papers frantically.

"I'm trying to find a suicide mission for Kankuro." He told her as she shuffled through his papers some more.

"Aw come on Gaara!" Kankuro yelled.

"..huh….however you do bring up at good point." Gaara told him making both his sister and his brother go wide eyed. "I will have to start learning some new and different techniques now that the Shukaku's power is no longer in me." Gaara let out a sigh and then began to smirk. "Alright, where will we train?"

**

* * *

**

The sunset was now coming down fast as Rin and Hinata were out of breath collapsed on the ground. Rin had a huge smile on her face and four kunai in her hands. Scratches were clearly on both of them but not so much serious ones. Hinata began to sit up and as she did she chucked a kunai she had in her left hand at Rin. Without much effort Rin hit the kunai away with one swing from her hand that was holding all her own kunai.

"Nice work." Hinata panted. "You sure do….learn fast!"

"…thank…..s." Rin panted as she sat up. "I just….can't believe…it was all that easy!"

"I told ya' so!" Hinata smiled. "So….I helped you….when will you help me?" Hinata asked her.

"As soon…..as you want." Rin told her. "But listen….you're not even stuttering!"

"I'm…almost out of breath….so it's…pretty rare that I would." Hinata told her. "I guess you…could say I….really only…stutter around people who…..intimidate me or….people I don't know."

"And Naruto!" Rin laughed.

Hinata began to blush and she fell on her back exhausted. Rin only laughed at her.

"Sorry Hinata." She laughed. Hinata threw one of her arms up in the air and gave Rin the thumbs up sign which made Rin laugh some more.

'_hmmmmmm.' _Rin sat up no in Indian style and began to focus. She was trying to sense Hinata's chakra.

"Wow!" Rin almost yelled.

"What?" Hinata asked alert as she quickly sat up.

"Hinata…you have soooooo much chakra. You really don't show it, I don't even think you used all of it when we were fighting."

"No…I guess not." Hinata then began to focus just like Rin and tired to feel Rin's chakra level. Hinata made a very confused face. "That's odd."

"What's odd?" Rin asked.

"Your chakra….it goes up and down along with your breathing. Are you suppressing your chakra?" Hinata asked her.

Rin's face was a mixture of sadness and unsure-ness. "I am." She put simply.

"But why?" Hinata asked.

"I…..I don't want to be found." She said as she looked down at the ground to avoid Hinata's eyes.

"By who?" Hinata asked as she crawled her way over closer to Rin. She kneeled in front of Rin who was now sitting on her knees like Hinata.

"By village." Rin said in a shaky voice. "I don't want them to find me." This time she had tears going down her face yet her eyes were still wide opened. Her body was shaking and she grew insecure.

"Rin, why are you hiding from your village?" Hinata asked. "Is that why you're in Konoha? Are you really hiding?"

"No!" Rin explained as she looked up at Hinata. "I am looking for someone, but lately I just don't care to find them anymore."

"Why not?" Hinata asked surprised that she was getting so much information out of Rin like this.

"Well….now I have friends and really don't feel so alone." She said as she began to smile.

"Rin, we're friends you know." Hinata told her. "I trust you. If you don't want to tell me about your village or why you're here I understand."

Rin smiled bigly at Hinata. No one was pushing her to spill the beans. Hinata was just letting her keep to herself. Rin quickly wrapped her arms around Hinata.

"Thank You!" she cried.

Hinata smiled and returned the hug.

"You're welcome."

**

* * *

**

Kankuro was giving his brother a real good workout. He was throwing tons of moves at Gaara and was surprised that he was dodging them with such ease.

'_Looks like I was wrong.' _Kankuro thought. _'He not only doesn't need his sand to protect him but he can protect himself and return a blow a ten fold!'_

"I can see how surprised you are…..Kankuro!" Gaara told him as he began to get short of breath.

"It's like you can read minds!" Kankuro laughed as he got Karasu to attack Gaar more directly again. As soon as it did a huge gust of wind blew it away from Gaara.

"Hey! Temari…what gives?" Kankuro asked.

Up high on a near by building stood Temari with her huge fan out as if she was about to use it.

"You're training the Kazekage right? Well it isn't much of a workout if only one person is attacking him, so why not two?" she asked as she smirked.

"Sure why not!" Kankuro yelled to her. "I'm getting my butt kicked anyhow."

Temari jumped down and as soon as her feet touched the floor she swung her fan at Gaara throwing off guard and fifty yards away.

"Hey!" Gaara yelled ticked off as he stood up to brush himself off.

"Keep your guard up Kazekage!" she yelled as she swung her fan again causing an explosion where Gaara was standing.

**

* * *

**

Hinata and Rin were now at the Hotel Rin was staying at. It was almost dark out and Hinata would be late for dinner with her family.

"Have a good night Hinata." Rin told her as she waved goodbye to Hinata.

"You too!" Hinata smiled as she waved goodbye to Rin.

Hinata continued to walk away towards The Hyuuga compound. She walked all the way there with a smile on her face.

'_It's still a surprise that Rin was able to learn everything I had to teach her in one day. I wish I could learn things that fast. She sure is a good ninja….even though she keeps saying she isn't. I still wonder though…..why is she so afraid of her village finding her? If I had to guess with all the information I was just giving I would think she was a missing Nin. Why I don't understand is her suppressing her chakra, I mean I know she's trying not to be found by her village but even when she suppresses it it looks like the normal amount. So how much chakra does she really have? Also, if she no longer suppressed her chakra how would her village find her? That must be it, she really must have a lot of chakra. But then….she would have to have so much chakra or else it would have to have a strange sort of ora around it….almost….hmmm?'_

Hinata stopped walking and turned around to face the way she had just come.

"Byakugan!" she said as she looked towards the hotel Rin was at.

'_There it is…now where is Rin?' _Hinata looked around and then she saw Rin's body walking up the stairs. _'Why doesn't she just take the elevator? Those are a lot of stairs to…focus Hinata!' _she ordered herself. She then took a better look at Rin so that she could see her chakra system. _'Okay, I see her suppressed chakra…now let's see how much she has.' _Hinata put more chakra to her eyes so she could better her vision and would be able to see Rin's suppressed chakra. _'no way!' _Hinata thought as a shiver went through her body. _'I've never seen this kind of chakra before….it's so….demonic!'_

As soon as Hinata thought that Rin stopped walking up the stairs. She stopped dead in mid step which made Hinata very confused. Hinata watched as Rin looked to her right, which was in the opposite direction of Hinata, then Rin slowly turned her head to the left and was now looking dead center at Hinata.

"HUH!" Hinata gasped. Hinata quickly turned her Byakugan off and turned around, although her feet would not let her go anywhere. She felt as frozen as a statue but her left leg began to twitch and then she could feel herself walking again.

"That was…..Rin?" Hinata asked herself. _'Her eyes….they looked right at me. It was as if she could see me too! Wait a second.' _Hinata began to think about what she saw _exactly_!

'_Rin's eyes weren't just looking at me, but…..her eyes…now that I think of it I could have sworn they looked like she was also using….'_

"Byakugan." Hinata whispered out loud.

**

* * *

**

"Kazekage!" yelled a medical ninja as five of them rushed the body of Gaara on a stretcher to the emergency room. "Please Stay with US!" the medical ninja yelled loudly as the others moved their feet with quickness.

"I don't understand!" Temari yelled as she ran along side them. "What happened?"

"Temari, PLEASE get out of our way!" another medical ninja yelled. Kankuro grabbed Temari's arm and she stopped running after Gaara as he was rushed behind a pair of double doors.

"We need to wait over here." Kankuro told Temari as he pulled her over to a bench.

**

* * *

**

An hour later Temari and Kankuro were greeted with a medical nin who had been looking after Gaara.

"His body is facing exhaustion and chakra depletion." The nin told them.

"But his chakra was just fine right before he passed out!" Kankuro yelled.

"Yes, but it seems his body isn't used to only surviving to just normal chakra. His body was always used to the demonic chakra he always got from the demon inside him."

"Huh!" Temari and Kankuro both gasped.

"We're not sure how long he's going to last." He told them grimly making them both realize how serious the entire situation really was.

"But…what can we do? How can he be saved?" Kankuro asked him.

"He'll need demonic chakra, and I don't see how we can get that without encountering a demon. And the whole idea of that just seems to be out of the question. There's nowhere where we can find such chakra!"

"Then…Gaara.." Kankuro said sadly.

"No!" Temari said with authority. "There is a place where we can get the chakra from a demon."

"What?!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Temari…how? Where?" Kankuro asked.

"In Konohagakure." She told them as her bangs hid her eyes. Then her eyes popped right back into focus as she spoke the words, "From Naruto!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rin was sleeping in her bed but was tossing and turning. Her eyes were killing her since they had just gained the Byakugan.

_FLASHBACK_

"_NOOO!" Rin yelled as she smashed around in her room holding her eyes in pain. She wasn't sure what she was hitting but she couldn't stop. The pain was too great for her._

"_This is how it felt…..like last time!" she yelled. She made her way to the bathroom and tried to find the mirror. She opened her eyes up and could see the Byakugan looking right at her. It was so weird to her that they looked just like Hinata's eyes._

'_But why? Why was she using it against me? My body wouldn't have taken it if she wasn't using it against me, so I don't understand!' The Byakugan then disappeared. 'PHEW, it went away. My eyes still hurt though.'_

_Rin walked out of her bathroom to inspect the mess she had made._

"_ooooooooooooooh. Woops! Well on the plus side it's not as bad as the time I got the other blood line limit. It hurt so much I destroyed half a forest!"_

_Rin rubbed her head in embarrassment as she picked up the broken items on the floor and threw them out. Her eyes kept bugging her so she decided it would be best if she rested them. She went to her bed and began to sleep._

_END FLASHBACK_

Two anbu were standing in Rin's room watching her have trouble sleeping. She was mumbling something to herself.

"kill…m…kill….m…..kill…m…"

"Do you hear what she is saying?" the anbu with a bird face mask asked.

"Yes, she wants to kill." The other anbu said. "This is probably the information the Hokage wanted to hear about."

"…huh?….INTRUDERS!" Rin yelled as she jumped to her feet and threw her two pillows at the anbu as if they were weapons. She switched her lights on to see the intruders.

"Anbu? What are you doing here?" she asked as she watched them closely.

"Keeping an eye on you." The bird said. "Orders of the Hokage."

"The Hokage? So she sent two MALE anbu to watch a girl sleep? THAT'S SO PERVERTED!" she yelled making the anbu cover their ears.

With just a few hand signs Rin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"AH! Where'd she go?" the other anbu asked.

"I can give you one guess." The bird said as he too made a hand sign.

**

* * *

**

The Hokage was at her desk, practically asleep, while thinking about how Naruto was doing on his mission. She hoped he was doing okay since he went not fully completing his new jutsu.

'_I hope he can do it without tapping into the charka of the nine tailed fox. Speaking of that there's still the matter with Rin. I suppose anbu right now are finding things out about her now but I wonder if I could use other sources. She was seen hanging around with Hinata Hyuuga. I don't think it was such a good idea to allow them to train together. If Rin were an enemy then she could learn her weakness. (yawn) Or even worse she could try and steal Hinata for her Byakugan.'_

The Hokage closed her eyes as she rested her chin on her intertwined fingers. She sat their peacefully for a minute when a loud yell woke her up.

"TSUNADE!" yelled the voice of Rin as she entered the room in a puff of smoke.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" The Hokage yelled as she fell out of her chair. She stood up rubbing her head as a scowl began to form on her face.

"Rin! What the hell is your problem? How dare you! Couldn't you see I was working?!"

"Well excuse me, but I was SLEEPING and found two MALE anbu watching me! Ever hear of a thing called privacy?!" she yelled back.

"I'm sorry Rin but since we don't know much about you then we must take extra careful precautions." She yelled as the two anbu appeared in smoke right behind Rin. "How can we trust you well enough when you told us your objective is to get the nine tailed fox's holder and not tell us what village you're from?"

Rin was going to yell back but the Hokage was right. If the tables were turned Rin might not trust the person either, although she did have that ability to check out the others person mind.

"Hokage….I'm sorry. At my village people who leave aren't….well they're not….no one in my village is aloud to speak of it. It is forbidden to bring it up. I am not aloud to give you any information about my village what so ever." Rin told her.

"I know that, but that would mean that your village is not known to many. So Rin, do even live in a village or is it like a cult?" The Hokage asked as she sat down in her chair taking her infamous position with her chin on her hands.

"I can't say. Especially not with these anbu around." Rin told her. The Hokage nodded her head towards the anbu and they both disappeared. The lights in the room became bright and were no longer dim for the Hokage's sleeping pleasures. Her and Rin were about to get down to business so she treated the conversation as one.

"I come from a village." Rin said as she looked down at the ground when the lights came on. "It's not small. No one has heard of it. It is hidden quite well. If word were to get out about then my village could be in danger."

"And why would that be?" The Hokage asked. "What would put it into danger?"

"We're far more advanced then you are." Rin said making the Hokage cock an eyebrow. "We have created jutsus that no one has ever even thought of, and we have created jutsus that some people here work to perfect. I'm not saying we're strong. We create jutsus to help our village out, manly for sciences. Our …..m…military….." Rin said as she hushed her voice a little and eyed around corners of the room. "Has only created jutsus just the same as any other village. It's not even that big since no one would ever find it."

"What makes your village think it'll never be found?" Tsunade asked.

"Because we haven't been found." Rin put bluntly. "My village is fifty times as old as all of the other villages." The Hokage's eye brows widened. "Combined." Rin finished making the Hokage's eye pop open as well.

"How is that even possible?!" Tsunade yelled as she stood up out of her chair.

Rin was looking nervously around the room, especially towards shadows.

"Like I said….we're very well hidden." Rin said still looking around at the shadows, which didn't go unnoticed.

"So then why has your village sent you here for the nine tailed fox?" Tsunade asked.

Rin's eyes then stopped searching the room and looked directly towards Tsunade. Her eyes were different now. They had hate and anger in them. Tsunade almost felt threatened a little.

"I am _not_ looking for the nine tailed fox!" she spat. "I'm looking for its guardian!"

"Hm? It's guardian?" Tsunade asked confused. "Don't you mean its _Jinchūriki_?" Tsunade asked.

"That's a terrible word that you all made up to call us who have….HUH!"  
"HUH!" Tsunade gasped.

"Oh no!" Rin cried. "Shit….NO!" she yelled as she fell to her knees. The Hokage, still shocked at hearing Rin admit to being a holder of a tailed demon, walked around her desk to see Rin down on the floor with her arms covering her body. She was cowering before the Hokage but Tsunade had no idea why.

"Rin what's wrong?!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Rin cried. "I didn't want to tell you my secret!" she cried some more. Her whole body began to shake in fear. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL LEAVE! I'LL NEVER COME BACK!" Rin pleaded.

The room began to shake lightly. Tsunade looked around alarmed. Parts of her desk were snapping and light bulbs in the room were cracking.

'_WHA! What is the meaning of all this? Why's the room doing this..WAIT! I since a strong charka.' _Tsunade looked down at the floor at Rin. _'All of that chakra is coming from her body! She must have been surpressing this entire time! But HOW?!'_

Parts of the ceiling were falling apart now and the shaking became even more intense.

"RIN! Calm DOWN!" Tsunade yelled. "I'm not going to hurt you!" she yelled.

It was like Rin didn't even hear her, and she was letting her charka slip some more. Tsunade also took note of how the shadows in the room began to grow in the room even with some of the lights out.

"I'm so alone!" Tsunade could hear Rin cry. "I am a demon…..I have no one." She cried even more as she let even more of her chakra escape from her.

'_I have never seen so much chakra!' _Tsunade thought. _'This girl is unstable! She'll destroy this whole building!'_

"I need to die!" Rin sobbed as her eyes turned a demonic blue. She looked up at Tsunade with her crying blue eyes. "Kill me." She sobbed. "I am a demon, kill me!"

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her whole body was in a state of shock as she stared at Rin who was now staring up at her with blue eyes that looked like they belonged to a demon.

"Tsunade!" cried Shizune as she ran into the room. "We're being attacked by something!" she then stopped running into the room when she could see Rin on the floor and she could feel all the chakra emitting from her. "Hokage!" she yelled in fear that the Hokage was in danger.

"Hokage!" yelled four anbu who appeared in the room. They all had weapons in their hands and were battle ready.

"We'll protect you!" one of them yelled as they all were about to jump and attack Rin.

"STAND DOWN!" The Hokage yelled stopping them. She never once let her eyes linger away from Rin.

"My village can find me now! They're going to kill to get to me!" Rin cried. "This is all my fault! Kill me!Kill me!Kill me!" she kept repeating.

"Rin!" Tsunade yelled. She then went down to the floor and wrapped her arms around Rin's body. The instant she did Rin's eyes went back to normal. Her chakra stopped flowing freely and was beginning to go back under Rin's control. "Rin it's alright! Calm down! You're safe here. You can live here! Just control your chakra again, stay calm. Stay with me Rin focus!" Tsunade yelled. Rin stopped her tears and focused more over her chakra control. The room slowly stopped shaking. Broken pieces that were floating upward because of Rin's power dropped right back down to the ground. Rin was now calm again. She was still in Tsunade's embrace. Her eyes began to water up again as she found her arms hug Tsunade back.

"Ts…Tsunade?" Shizune asked. She and the four anbu stared at Tsunade hug Rin. Tsunade then lifted her right hand and flicked the back of Rin's head knocking her out.

"You anbu!" Tsunade yelled. "One of you grab her and take her to the hospital. I'll be there to do an examination on her body shortly."

With any hesitation one of the anbu who was wearing a regular white mask with a patch over the eye part grabbed Rin and then disappeared.

"Madam Hokage. What was wrong with her?" asked the anbu with the bird mask.

"……Her chakra had been sealed away. She opened her seal and it all leaked out." Everyone in the room gasped.

"She had so much chakra!" Shizune exclaimed. "She felt more powerful then even…."

"I have never felt so much chakra before…ever." Tsunade said.

* * *

At the hospital Tsunade was sitting next to the bed Rin was laying in. They didn't get rid of Rin's pajamas which was really just a very long night gown that went past her knees and it was also long sleeved. The entire thing was white which made her look tanner then she really was since she was very paled skinned. Tsunade stared down at her sadly as she began to gather her thoughts. She forbid anyone to enter the room so she had enough time to think.

'_So….she's has a tailed demon in her too. Just like Naruto. She kept yelling how she was alone. It was like she wasn't even herself at that moment and was yelling her deep thoughts.Is……is this how Naruto felt all those years when he was little? Was he just as alone as she was? Was she even alone? So many things to ask her.'_

_

* * *

_

Rin was slowly waking up with a terrible headache. Nothing new to her. She used to wake up with injuries that she didn't even remember getting so she was already healing it as she sat up in the bed she was laying in. She rubbed her head a bit and then opened her eyes slowly since the room was bright.

"Huh? Tsunade? What are you doing in my room?" Rin then looked around. "Oh. This is the hospital again right?"

"You're very skilled in medical jutsu to not be a ninja." Tsunade commented.

"I was always healed against my own will. In the end I taught my self." Rin said sounding serious. "Is this room sound proofed already? It is isn't it."  
"…It is." Tsunade said surprised she knew it was.

"So then what do you want me to tell you?" Rin asked her sadly.

"Well what can you tell me?" Tsunade asked trying to compromise.

"Nothing. Telling you where I come from already seals my death." Rin told her monotone. It didn't feel like the same Rin she first met. Rin now looked like she had been crying and was now had no emotion at all.

"So then what do you want to tell me?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't want to tell you anything. By saying the smallest thing to you I have already put you in danger, maybe even this village. If you let me go now I won't come back."

"Let me get this straight." Tsunade said as she crossed both her legs and arms. "You've told me that no one is aloud to leave your village. You've risked your life already so what's stopping you now? As far as I can tell you're dead either way."

"But it's my village! I can't expose them to you. If word got out about them then they could be in danger!"

"Rin. I'm not asking about your village. I want to know about you. I want to know what you want with the Holder of the nine tailed fox."

Rin took a breath to calm herself down. She folded her hands over her lap and then began to stare at them to avoid eye contact with Tsunade.

"Well I guess….I already said it. I have a demon inside me too. This demon has brought me nothing but pain, if you can even imagine what that is like. I grew up alone. I wasn't loved or liked by anyone from where I lived. So then I figured there had to be someone out there who could relate to me. Then it hit me!" Rin said as she looked over at Tsunade. "Another demon guardian. Another person like me!"

"Why do you call them that? You keep saying that you are a guardian of the demon." Tsunade pointed out.

"Because that's what we are. We hold these demons inside our bodies. We act as a guardian or even like a cage protecting them from the world. It is why the nine tailed fox was sealed in a baby sixteen years ago right? It attacked this village and to keep it safe was sealed away. Same thing with my village. My demon was sealed in my body too to protect the village that was supposed to love me."

'_Supposed to love?' _Tsunade wondered. _'What does she mean by that?' _

"I mean against my wishes I took the demon into my body to protect my village, just like the holder of the nine tailed fox did."

"Wait how did you…!"

"I can sort of tell what you're thinking. I don't get it either, but I accidentally learned this jutsu for mind reading. Don't think anything unless you want me to hear it." Rin warned. "But I use it by accident."

"Does….that even make sense?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know!" Rin shrugged.

'_So they're supposed to love you?' _Tsunade thought to see if Rin could really read minds.

"Not love, but to be grateful of me. Don't you think those you were forced to carry such a demon should be recognized as a hero?" Rin asked.

'_The fourth Hokage's last wishes. The third told me about that. When the demon was sealed away he wanted the demons holder to be treated as a hero and not like a demon.'_

"I see you've learned about the whole mind reading thing." Rin commented. "Don't worry, I can't do it all the time. Mainly at night, but sometimes it surprises me and does it whenever. I can even tap into it when I want to."

"So you have this physic ability?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I have inherited it from my demon." Rin told her.

"So then what is your demon? I was informed that the Akatsuki had contained nearly all nine of the tailed demons. So which one is in you?" Tsunade asked completely puzzled.

"Akatsuki? Are they the people who wear black robes like mine but without a hood and have read clouds all over them?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Tsunade nodded.

"Those bastards!" Rin growled. "My village has never gotten that much information on them but they did just recently kill my sister."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "So you're sister is a demon too?"

"Not my blood sister. But she has a demon in her too just as I have the Ten Tailed White Tiger in me."

"The…..WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled as she jumped out of her chair pushing it back. "I've never heard of that demon before!"

"Remember how I said my village was older then all of yours? Since the demon lived there no one would have known about it. There aren't nine great tailed demons. There are really ten, and I have the head honcho locked up inside me."

"So then you call this other girl your sister because she had a demon inside her?"

"She was the carrier of the Two Tailed Demon cat." Rin then grew sad. "She was killed by the people in black robes. The Akatsuki is what you called it? Now I fear for the life of my brother. I had an objective which was to meet him and be with someone who felt the same as I did. But now I want to protect him."

"So I see now. Anyone with a demon is like your brother? One who has also felt your pain"

"Yes." Rin nodded. "A demon in another _is_ my brother."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, have I made myself very clear on this?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes." Responded Rin.

The Hokage sat up straight to stretch her back out. "Good. Be prepared for tonight then. I'll have somebody fetch you and escort you back here. You don't need to dress formal, just don't come looking like a mess."

"Even though the sun should be gone by tonight, I think I'll continue to wear my white cloak to keep up appearances. I mean, if I wore only that during the day and then street clothes at night, people could be under the impression that I'm a _vampire_ or something." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Tsunade sweat dropped. "Sorry, but I forgot about your aversion to the sun. Yes, you're right and that'll be fine. In the mean time I would like you to stay in your room at all times. I can't imagine that'll be a problem."

Reluctantly Rin decides that it would be for the best. "It's better than a dark room. I won't argue considering if I say no you'll just lock me up in a cell instead."

"Yup!" The Hokage smiled. "That's right, but after what you've told me about your life I think it would be cruel to do so."

Rin stood and bowed to the Hokage. "I respect your command Hokage. But is it possible…if I can walk around the hotel for air? To get used to the sun more!" she added quickly.

"I'll allow you to walk to your room to and from the meeting, but for the next month you must remain out of the public eye at all times. Where you're staying has a closed in roof. You may only go as far as there."

Smiling, Rin bowed again. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

Tsunade looked at Rin's face. Not only could she see it but she could feel in the atmosphere that she had just taken a load off. After spending the entire night and almost all of the morning explaining her entire life, Tsunade had gotten nearly everything she could out of Rin. They discussed Rin's future in the village, and also about her previous one.

According to Rin, any unauthorized person who left the village was found and killed without a trace. Tsunade had convinced her she was dead either way so there was no point in holding anything back. So, Rin explained her life while also explaining what her village was.

It was only between the two of them, but at the meeting that night a lot of what they had discussed would be shared with select ninja of jounin rank or higher.

"That is all for now. I'm sure I won't be needing you again, but before you leave…" Tsunade stood up and stretched out all the cracks in her back. Rin stood confused as she watched Tsunade search in her large pockets. She pulled out something small and held it between two of her fingers.

At the sight of the deck of cards Rin regretted telling Tsunade that she made most of her money by gambling. She wouldn't need to practice because she could easily read her opponents mind, thus seeing their cards…well only if the game was held at night.

"Why don't you take these and practice some blackjack. I have a feeling that you're the lucky luck charm I've been missing my whole career."

"As a Hokage?" Rin asked confused.

"NO! As a GAMBLER!" she yelled tossing the cards at her. "Now you don't lose your stuff. In a month I know there's going to be a gambling tournament and I could really use a partner. SHIZUNE!"

The door threw itself open in an instant as Shizune ran in with several ANBU fell into the room. Tsunade glared at them all as they shot right back up.

'_Was there really a point in them leaning in so close to the door if there was a barrier on it so that no one could hear?' _thought Rin. '_What kind of ANBU are they?'_

"One of you," The Hokage said addressing the ANBU. "Needs to escort Rin back to the hotel. In the mean time, Shizune, I want you to…SIGN ME AND RIN UP FOR GAMBLING!"

"Uuhh….What, was that? My Lady?" Shizune asked beginning to get flustered. "I thought…we were no longer…going to.."

"That! Was before I met Rin." Tsunade said throwing Rin a wink. Rin sweat dropped and felt it was her time to leave the room.

* * *

She wanted to walk back to her room as slowly as possible, but she didn't want to hold up the ANBU, who had to walk her back, from anything important. It was probably a drag that he had to in the first place, so she kept right with his pace.

The way the two ANBU decided was a quick game of jaken. Rin, however, saw the outcome before it happened. The ANBU with the same color brown hair as herself went for paper and lost. If he was upset with his loosing he didn't show it. Even though the ANBU had already shown her some humanity by pressing themselves against the door and falling in, they never appeared to be more than robots to her. The current ANBU was no exception to that and never spoke a word to her as they left. He did hold a door for her, but he didn't seem to care that she was next to him and not in front of him so he could keep an eye on her.

'_He thinks I'm not a match for him.'_ She thought to herself. _'I don't have to read his mind to figure that out. Just his body language is enough.'_

Walking back to the hotel allowed her to take in more sites of Konoha. They were currently walking through a more opened area where younger children were running and mothers were watching. However, an unsettling feeling went through Rin's stomach as she noticed a younger child pointing at her and the ANBU. The mother stared at Rin in confusion while pushing her son in another direction.

"Oh crash." Rin said to herself. "They think I'm a bad guy since I'm walking with an ANBU member."

"They could possibly believe you are a very important person being shown around the village. Or maybe it's because you're wearing a robe that is three times too big for you and the Hokage's hat on your head while being escorted by an ANBU."

Rin ran through several emotions. Shock that the ANBU spoke, Realization at her outfit, embarrassment at her outfit, and then more shock.

"I didn't know you were allowed to talk to me!" She said staring intently at the ANBU waiting to see if he'd do it again.

Without losing his stride he said, "I didn't want to due to the fact that you _are _dressed oddly. How aren't you falling over?"

Rin stared down at the long dark grey cloak she was wearing and began to wonder that too. It was a safety pin death trap. They ran along the openings fastening them to each other. This was so it wouldn't flap open exposing her skin. Tsunade knew that Rin couldn't touch the light for a while and had someone find her something huge to cover her. She also gave her the Hokage's hat, not only to help shield her face, but as a sign that the Hokage was there to protect her.

It meant a lot to Rin, so she didn't mind looking weird. That is, until she saw the strange looks.

"So far I'm just luc-.." Rin was eating her own words as she finally tripped on the cloak and nearly fell on her face. The ANBU caught her in time and put her right back on her feet.

"I spoke too soon." He stated.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful!" she promised as she grabbed at the fabric and picked it up a bit. Her hands didn't burn in the sun and her feet seemed to be doing fine as well.

"Don't be sorry you tripped." He told her.

Rin's face got red and she focused more on walking. But then, a memory flashed through her like a bolt of lightning.

* * *

Rin was eight years old. She was walking down a road that was near the main part of her village but not in it. She was alone, but that was why she chose that route. She was staring up at the sun liking the feel of its warmth, something no person could give her. The nice moment was cut when a group of boys in her age group were coming up the road opposite her. She knew running away would provoke them, and even going a different way couldn't help her since she knew they had seen her. So she helplessly stopped as they walked towards her, all of their attention right on her face.

Standing like a statue she waited for them to pass her by, and when they formed into a line she had no idea, but one by one they walked by her spitting at her feet as they passed. The last and fifth of the boys pushed her as he passed by, and as soon as he did that Rin retaliated and pushed him right back.

"What the _hell?"_ he swore as he swung around and attacked Rin with a full on rage.

He threw a hard set of punches at her, but she too fought back. As he grabbed her by the neck she grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head downward. He lunged again but the other four friends intervened and grabbed Rin by the arms while they got in between the two.

"What the hell you do that for bitch?" yelled the boy doing the least work of holding her.

"WHY'D HE HIT ME?!" she cried. "HE STARTED IT!"

"YOU HIT ME!" the boy accused.

"YOU GRABBED MY NECK!" Rin retorted as she held back tears.

"Well maybe if there wasn't so much neck to grab at!"

"What are you kids doing over there?"

They all turned releasing Rin in the process. She ran fast in another direction to get away from them all, but they didn't come after her.

"Don't mess around with that demon!" yelled the voice again. Rin could tell it was a man's voice, but she didn't try to see who it was, she only ran away.

"SHE WAS IN MY WAY!" yelled the boy. "SHE WAS IN ALL OF OUR WAY! YOU'RE A DAMN LOSER! KILL YOURSELF!" the boy yelled towards Rin.

Rin ran into the woods and hid behind a tree. It wasn't her fault and she knew it wasn't her fault. 'It was his fault!' she kept telling herself. 'They're the ones who were mean to me first!'

Rin let out a sob as she tried to walk forward into the woods. She didn't know if they'd come after her, or even if the male voice would come after her. So she went right through the woods till there was an opening.

Once out she leapt over a small fence into a person's back yard. This action startled a nearby woman who dropped an empty flower pot shattering it. Rin froze for a moment at the sound of the smash. The woman didn't even look at it. She stared daggers at Rin instead. Though she looked angry her voice had hysteria laced through it.

"I'm…I'm calling the police!" she yelled as she looked ready to race Rin if she tried to stop her. "They'll send you away!" She warned taking a small step in the opposite direction without removing her eyes off of her. "You..You can't stop me, monster!"

Rin tried to swallow but it seemed like all the saliva was gone. She licked her lips as she tried to form a syllable to speak. "P..Please…I'm sorry…" Rin apologized. She knew people liked to be smiled at, so she tried to smile at the woman.

She let out an ear piercing scream. "THE MONSTER! HELP! HELP! THE MONSTER IS HERE! HELP! SHE WON'T LET ME LEAVE!"

Rin stood even more scared then she was with just the boys. In a moment, she knew she would be attacked by a bunch of ninja. Whenever this happened to her she tried to remain very still as to show them that she wasn't attacking anybody! However, they came as they always did. Out of the air from nowhere, it seemed, pinning her to the ground.

"We need BACK UP!" they would always yell. "SHE'S TRYING TO GET FREE!"

"_No I'm not." _She tried to tell them. _"Please, listen to me." _

"PERMISSION TO STUN THE DEMON, SIR?" yelled a voice.

"_Help me, please." _She asked desperately. _"Someone save me!"_

But by this point she would no longer be conscious. When she did come around, she would be clinging to herself tightly in a dark cell. Not a trace of light.

She was afraid of the dark.

* * *

They were still walking; the hotel finally coming into view.

A memory like the one Rin had just remembered would not upset her, because she wouldn't allow it. She had worse memories than that, so there was no point in getting worked up over it. So she shrugged it off and continued onward not letting it affect her.

"If I upset you by telling you not to apologize, then I apologize." The ANBU said suddenly.

Rin jumped a little. "No! I'm sorry! You didn't upset me! Sorry, my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so quiet."

The ANBU, knowing she couldn't see his face, made a distinct facial expression of "Are you serious crazy lady?" at her. "Oookay? Well I'll forgive you if you stop apologizing."

"OKAY! I'm sorry I'll stop. Oh! Sorry! OH! SORRY AGAIN!!! AAAH!! I'm SORRY!"

While she began to freak out, the ANBU studied her. He could tell she wasn't being eccentric. She was truly upset that she kept apologizing after he told her not to.

He knew that the meeting that night would be a very interesting one indeed, and the rest of the way to her hotel he began to wonder what kind of person she was.

* * *

When Rin left the hospital, Tsunade collapsed into the chair next to the patient's bed. She was completely exhausted from the overnighter she and Rin pulled, but her chest felt heavy as well. All of Rin's sadness was now her sadness too. She heard many of the awful things that happened to her while living in her village, things, she realized, that were even worse than the way Naruto was treated.

Along with learning about where she was from, she learned more about what Rin was capable of. She could read minds on occasion, but mostly she couldn't control it. It was something she could do easily when she was younger but as she got older it happened less and less. Also she was only able to do it at night. And she could see into the future. These psychic things were what she got from being the demon's holder, Rin described the demon as being a strong psychic being, but she never went into details about it.

Tsunade closed her eyes and lightly smiled. She was happy to hear that even though Rin was always hated, Konoha was like living in a dream. Hinata and her had eaten together the other day and had trained together. This made Tsunade happy for Rin, but she wasn't sure how the Hyuuga clan would feel if they knew their heiress was with an outsider who they weren't sure of. However, at the meeting there would be a Hyuuga representative.

One Neji Hyuuga.


End file.
